Los Cambios En Nuestras Vidas
by hachiootori
Summary: Post guerra. Harry Potter está a punto de dar su examen para ingresar al departamento de Aurores. Una lechuza le trae una carta que cambia su visión sobre quien él considera su mayor enemigo del colegio. Así, luego de la guerra, con una novia y con una casa sólo para él, comienza a entender que no es tan fácil la vida después de la escuela.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.

Era una calurosa tarde de verano en Grimmauld Place. El insoportable calor tenía a todos los vecinos y sin excepción refugiados en el fresco interior de sus casas, con el aire acondicionado al máximo. Desde adentro y frente a las ventanas podías observar cómo las copas de algunos árboles se mecían débilmente gracias a una leve brisa caliente. Era un paisaje triste, la maleza abundaba ahí donde antes había un pequeño parque con juegos para niños; un par de columpios oxidados era todo lo que ahora quedaba.

Era una calurosa tarde de verano cuando en el número 12 un joven delgado de cabello azabache se encontraba dormitando sobre un anticuado sofá, descalzo y totalmente desinteresado de lo que pudiera suceder afuera ni de lo que le estuviera pasando a sus vecinos. No los conocía, no lo conocían. De hecho ni siquiera sabían que existía, ni que aquella casa estaba ahí.

Era una calurosa tarde de verano cuando una gran lechuza real se posó en el alféizar de su ventana. Harry se sobresaltó por el ruido que provocó el aleteo de esta enorme lechuza. Buscó a tientas sus gafas redondas y se las colocó. Desde la ventana los naranjos ojos de la lechuza lo miraban penetrantemente.

\- ¿De dónde vienes? – Preguntó, por supuesto sin esperar que ésta le respondiera.

La lechuza le devolvió una mirada fría y constante y a pesar de que esta especie de lechuzas tiene este tipo de mirada, esta en particular parecía que tuviera un problema personal con Harry y quisiera retarlo a duelo en ese mismo instante.

El joven se levantó del sofá sintiendo un escalofrío cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el piso y con naturalidad le quitó la carta de la pata. Entonces sin que Harry pudiera siquiera leer el remitente, la lechuza abrió sus inmensas alas y emprendió el vuelo.

Harry se quedó unos segundos observándola cómo desaparecía en el cielo despejado y con la pereza de haber despertado de una corta siesta estiró sus brazos y bostezó mirando el reverso de la carta: _"Harry Potter, número 12 de Grimmauld Place"._ La volteó con curiosidad, la letra era muy delicada con trazos finos y hermosos y ahí en donde usualmente iba el sello, había una gran M plateada sin remitente.

Sin considerarlo mucho y perdiendo la curiosidad al no comprender de quién podía provenir, la dejó en la mesita de café junto a un montoncito de otras cartas sin abrir. Últimamente y después de terminada la guerra Harry había recibido lechuzas a diario, familias agradeciéndole por haber derrotado a Voldemort, personas felicitándolo por la misma razón y unas cuantas más de revistas y diarios mágicos de todo el mundo pidiéndole citas para entrevistas. Y ahora, 2 años después de aquello, aún llegaban lechuzas a su casa y no es que estuviera cabreado, porque la verdad es que era agradable para Harry saber lo importante que fue el fin de la guerra para todos y no sólo para él, si no que su tiempo en los últimos meses era escaso. El término de sus estudios y el cercano examen para poder entrar al departamento de Aurores lo tenían un tanto estresado y sin ganas de atender peticiones de aburridos periodistas que ya sólo les importaba saber de su vida personal.

Observó la sala, ordenada a pesar de todo. Gracias a Kreacher (su elfo doméstico) su hogar no era un caos; salvo por el montón de cartas todo estaba en perfecto orden. Con la flojera a flor de piel se dirigió bostezando al cuarto de baño para tomar una larga ducha helada.

Relajado, hambriento y limpio caminó por el pasillo que lo dirigía a la cocina, observando distraído cómo las sombras de los muebles se hacían más grandes a medida que avanzaba el tiempo. _"Son las seis y aún no almuerzo"_ pensó mirando el reloj en la pared.

\- ¿Harry? – Oyó gritar a una voz femenina desde la sala, la voz de su novia Ginny Weasley.

Recorrió rápido el resto del corredor y la vio sentada en el sofá donde él solía tomar sus siestas, que últimamente eran el único momento del día (y la noche) en que podía dormir. Ginny tenía un par de cartas abiertas en sus manos. Al parecer no había encontrado mejor forma de pasar el rato que leyendo su correspondencia.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó con el mejor tono de voz que pudo emplear.

Llegué hace un rato, supuse que estabas en la ducha y encontré este montón de cartas sin abrir – respondió Ginny como si fuera de lo más natural. Harry se molestó un poco.

\- Ginny, sabes, preferiría que no revisaras mis cosas. No es que quiera ocultarte algo, es sólo que son mis cosas. Quiero privacidad y si el mundo no quiere dármela al menos te pediría que tú respetaras la mía.

Harry sabía lo que vendría: ella le preguntaría si ya no la quería, le diría que su relación ya no era la misma de antes, que pasaban poco tiempo juntos, etcétera. En el último tiempo su relación con Ginny era prácticamente discutir.

\- Disculpa pero no le veo el problema a esto, es decir son sólo peticiones para participar en entrevistas y ceremonias. ¿O es que no las quieres responder? Tienes una imagen que debes cuidar Harry, una imagen respetable, si ignoras estas cartas las personas pensarán que te has vuelto engreído y que se te han subido los humos. De hecho he escuchado esos rumores en estos días – dijo ella mirándolo con rostro de incomprensión.

\- ¿En dónde has escuchado eso? ¿Tú les crees? – Le preguntó Harry tratando de ocultar el enojo que comenzaba a sentir. Tenía mucho estrés acumulado de los últimos meses y necesitaba tiempo consigo mismo, pero ella no lo entendía e insistía en aparecerse en su casa todas las tardes para quedarse a dormir con él

\- No les creo, pero es verdad que necesitas preocuparte más de eso. Últimamente sólo te ocupas de ti mismo, ya ni siquiera nos visitas, ya ni siquiera salimos… - continuó la pelirroja.

\- Por favor, tú sabes lo atareado que estoy con los estudios, el examen es dentro de poco, ¿no crees que es justo que me preocupe al fin de mí luego de… TODA MI VIDA? – Terminó con un grito que retumbó en la sala.

Ginny comenzó a llorar pero Harry la conocía bien como para entender que quería manipularlo; le diría que ella lo quería, que lo necesitaba y que no podía estar sin él. Él la intentaría calmar, la abrazaría y la besaría. Ella le sonreiría. Él se sentiría mal por haberla hecho llorar. Se irían a la cama juntos, tendrían sexo y dormiría incómodo porque Ginny no dejaba de abrazarlo durante la noche. Todos los días iguales, todo rutinario y esta rutina estaba comenzando a aburrirlo cada vez más.

Se quedó ahí de pie mirándola cómo sollozaba. La frase _"He escuchado esos rumores en estos días"_ daba vueltas en su cabeza. Se imaginó a Ginny tratando de defenderlo cuando escuchaba este tipo de cosas. Desde que recordaba ella lo había defendido de todos los que quisieron hacerlo quedar mal o pasarlo a llevar. Sintió rabia consigo mismo por exponerla a toda esa mierda de vida que llevaba. Ginny era una persona fantástica, era una pareja excepcional, no tenía ninguna queja contra eso, sólo era que estaba dejando de quererla y no sabía qué hacer ni cómo explicárselo, él entendía que ella estaba enamorada y no quería hacerle daño.

\- Ginny, lo siento… es mejor que te vayas a casa – le dijo acercándose a ella -. Tengo mucho que estudiar y necesito pensar… sí, necesito un tiempo a solas.

\- ¿Me estás cortando? – Preguntó Ginny secándose las lágrimas.

\- No lo sé… - respondió Harry no muy seguro.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, la sala estaba quedando a oscuras y una brisa fría entró por la ventana. Con un leve movimiento de varita Harry hizo que la ventana quedara cerrada.

\- Malfoy te ha enviado una carta – dijo por fin Ginny poniéndose de pie -. Quiere venir a visitarte – terminó de decir en un susurro y con un ruidito desapareció de la sala.

La cabeza de Harry estaba a punto de estallar. En un instante habían sucedido tantas cosas que comenzó a sentirse agobiado. ¿Por qué Malfoy quería verlo? No se veían hace más de un año, desde que Harry declaró a favor de él y su familia frente al Wizengamot.

Se sentó en el sofá y tomó la carta. Ahora entendía que la gran M plateada tenía que ser el sello de la mansión Malfoy. Comenzó a leer:

" _Estimado Potter._

 _Dudé mucho antes de enviarte esta carta. Sé que debes estar sorprendido por la llegada de mi lechuza. Pues bien, el motivo de esta misiva es simplemente porque tengo que verte. No te he agradecido personalmente todo el tiempo que te tomaste para acudir a cada sesión de interrogatorio en el Wizengamot. Tú salvaste mi vida, literalmente y entenderás que este último año me debatía mentalmente antes de decidirme a hacer esto. Pero es lo que se debe hacer, es lo que se considera correcto moralmente y para serte sincero, quiero hacerlo._

 _¿Sorprendido?_

 _Me he enterado de que vas a tomar el examen de Auror y puede que estés ocupado, si es así puedo comprender que no quieras verme. Como sea, una lechuza con tu respuesta es todo lo que necesito, no pienso rogarte hasta el fin de mis días para que aceptes mi gratitud._

 _Atentamente._

 _Draco Malfoy."_

Totalmente anonadado Harry releyó la carta un par de veces más tratando de descubrir si era broma o si tenía algún truco; pero la letra estilizada parecía ser de Malfoy. Apuntó con su varita hacia el pergamino para ver si tenía algún hechizo oculto, pero nada sucedió. La leyó una vez más, bastante sorprendido de que su mayor enemigo del colegio quisiera verlo para darle las gracias por algo que él consideraba normal. Es decir ni él ni su familia merecían ser condenados por algo de lo que finalmente se arrepintieron, por lo tanto abogar por ellos era algo natural para él. Declaró a favor de otras familias también pero ninguna de ellas se había atrevido a agradecerle en persona y a él no le importaba. Harry no había hecho todo eso para obtener algo a cambio, solamente era lo que consideraba correcto.

No sabía qué responderle. Su mente estaba saturada de información, de pensamientos. Quería tirarse en su cama y dormir por una semana completa.

No podía imaginarse a Draco en su casa, sentado en el sillón tomando té. Era hasta gracioso imaginarse teniendo una conversación con él en modo amistoso.

Soltó una risita y dejó la carta en la mesita observando la delgada letra de Malfoy; un sonoro ruido rompió el silencio de la sala, eran sus tripas rogando por comida. Fue cuando recordó lo hambriento que estaba y sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigió a la cocina con la imagen en su mente de un delgado rubio cruzado de piernas y tomando té con el meñique levantado. No pudo evitar reír con una sonora carcajada. Al menos alguien le enviaba una carta porque quería verlo y no para saber chismes de su vida privada.

Aún sin saber qué le iba a responder al Slytherin, entró en la cocina rogando para que Kreacher hubiera terminado la cena.

A las ocho en punto Harry estaba terminando de comer el delicioso estofado que su elfo doméstico había preparado. A pesar de todas las pataletas que su mejor amiga montó para que Harry le regalara una prenda y lo dejara libre, él prefirió conservarlo. Kreacher era viejo y amaba esa casa mucho más de lo que cabe entender, para él servir a los amos de aquélla era el paraíso más grande en su vida. Además, con la muerte de Voldemort él comprendió que ya no valía la pena seguir refunfuñando en los rincones en contra de Harry y sus amigos "sangre impura" como solía llamarlos. Así que lo conservó con el resto de la casa y el antiguo mobiliario. Después de haber soportado toda la vida a los Dursley, esa casa, con elfo y todo incluido, era la mayor alegría post guerra que Harry sintió.

Satisfecho hasta el cuello, comenzó a repasar en su mente todo lo que aún le faltaba por estudiar. Su ánimo descendió en picada cuando recordó que aún debía practicar unos cien hechizos que le pedían manejar al revés y al derecho, además del examen escrito. En estos pensamientos se encontraba sumido cuando oyó unos pasos por el pasillo.

\- Creo que voy a tener que restringir las apariciones en mi casa por un tiempo – dijo Harry en voz alta.

Hermione Granger apareció en el umbral de la puerta, con cara de no muy buenos amigos. Se acercó a Harry y depositó un beso en su mejilla en señal de saludo.

\- ¿Por qué tan ermitaño Harry? – Preguntó sentándose en una silla, a la vez que Kreacher aparecía y comenzaba a retirar los platos sucios, mostrando una desagradable mueca a la chica -. Qué tal Kreacher.

\- Señorita – el elfo hizo una reverencia exagerada sin borrar la mueca de desagrado en su rostro. Desde el primer día en que conoció a Hermione, ésta nunca le agradó, primero por provenir de familia muggle y segundo, por la insistencia que ella tenía en convencerlo a ser un elfo libre, cosa que a Kreacher le parecía la idea más descabellada del mundo.

\- No es por ser ermitaño Hermione, pero por si no te has enterado estoy hasta la coronilla atareado. Todos los días tocan a mi puerta periodistas insistentes, no he querido aún colocar hechizos de ocultamiento, pero te juro que cada vez lo pienso más seguido. Quiero paz, por lo menos hasta que me digan que me aceptaron en el departamento de Aurores – soltó Harry exasperado.

\- Lo sé cariño – dijo la castaña acariciándole una mano -. No vengo a criticarte. Yo misma incluso me encuentro en una situación parecida. De hecho recién ayer salí por primera vez de mi casa en todo el verano. Este jueves doy mi examen en San Mungo, estoy el doble de nerviosa que cuando rendí los ÉXTASIS.

Harry sabía lo dedicada que era Hermione para sus estudios. Recordó fugazmente cuando hace un año se apareció en su casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrándole su Extraordinario. Aquel día conoció la casa de Hermione por primera vez y estuvieron celebrando hasta bien entrada la noche, junto a sus padres, Ron y los padres de éste.

\- Te deseo toda la suerte, eres la mejor en todo y estoy seguro que lo lograrás – le dijo Harry dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

\- Gracias – sonrió ella -. Harry, vengo de La Madriguera…

\- Ginny ¿no?

\- Así es, no es que quiera entrometerme en su situación, pero acudió a mí y la vi tan afligida. Dime la verdad, ¿aún la quieres?

Harry consideró la respuesta un largo rato, no podía mentirle a Hermione, era su mejor amiga.

\- No lo sé, creo que no. Pero puede que tal vez esté confundido, el examen me tiene enfermo de los nervios y necesito estar solo.

\- Tú siempre has querido tu espacio, y es valorable. Pero cuando decidieron estar juntos, tú sabías que ya no ibas a tener esa privacidad que tenías antes. La vida en pareja puede ser compleja, lo sé, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas. Míranos a Ron y a mí, yo también necesito mi tiempo para hacer mis cosas, pero aún así nos vemos, salimos, conversamos, aunque sea vía correo. Ginny ve en ti un apoyo incondicional, tú entiendes todos los problemas que ha tenido en su casa, ella tan sólo recurre a ti porque, además de quererte, necesita escapar de los problemas. No es que piense que escapar de los problemas esté bien, y tampoco apoyo el hecho de que no quiera estudiar ninguna cosa y prefiera pasarse el día en el Callejón Diagon con sus amigos, pero la conozco y sé que te quiere completamente, a pesar de toda la terquedad que cabe en ti mismo -. Terminó ella soltando una risita.

El pelinegro también rió. Todo aquello que Hermione decía era verdad. Harry era una persona terca, y él mismo entendía plenamente que no era una persona fácil de tratar. Quería a Ginny, sí, pero como amigo podría entregarle mucho más que como pareja. Era simple, ella no lo merecía, ella se merecía alguien que la quisiera y la apoyara todo lo que hacía falta.

\- No sé cómo decírselo para no dañarla – dijo Harry con la mirada fija en la mesa.

\- Ay corazón, es inevitable no hacerla sentir mal, pero finalmente comprenderá que no es justo estar con una persona que no la quiere como ella desea.

\- Ron me va a mandar a la mierda – continuó Harry apenado.

\- A Ron tal vez no le haga gracia, pero no será la primera ni la última vez que discutan. Si conversas de esto con él y le explicas todo él va a entender, terco es pero cavernícola no – rió fuerte la castaña sacándole una risa a Harry.

\- ¿Quieres un té? – Le ofreció a la chica.

\- Bueno, pero yo lo preparo. Ve a la sala y en un momento lo tengo listo – lo mandó ella sacando su varita. Lo hacía porque no estaba a favor del trabajo de los elfos y aprovechando que Kreacher había salido de la cocina un momento, comenzó a hervir el agua con un solo movimiento de varita.

Harry caminó lento hacia la sala, encendió las velas y despejó la mesita de las malditas cartas de la discordia. Fue cuando volvió a recordar la petición de Malfoy, volvió a tomar el pergamino y lo leyó por quinta vez. Seguía siendo extraño que quisiera juntarse con él. Trató de ponerse en su lugar y algo en su estómago se apretó. De seguro su vida después de la guerra tuvo un gran cambio, tal vez tuvo que adaptarse a un mundo en donde ni él ni su familia eran bien recibidos. Muchos compañeros de él estaban ahora en Azkabán y otros habían muerto. Harry se sintió mal al pensar en que tal vez su vida era ahora mucho más solitaria que antes. Claro, recordó su rostro en las sesiones del Wizengamot, su rostro pálido, distraído y triste. Harry le había dedicado una sonrisa auténtica, sin ningún dejo de rencor, cuando él iba saliendo de la última sesión detrás de su madre. Draco lo había mirado fijamente, sin devolverle la sonrisa y Harry notó una tristeza infinita en sus ojos.

Hermione llegó con dos tazas de té y una pequeña tetera sobre una bandeja, un rico aroma inundó la sala.

\- Malfoy me ha enviado una carta – le comentó un serio Harry.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Por qué motivo te enviaría una?

\- Quiere quedar conmigo… para agradecerme lo del Wizengamot – notó cómo el rostro de Hermione cambiaba hasta quedar con un asomo de sorpresa. Le quitó la carta de las manos y comenzó a leer.

\- Wow, increíble, estoy impactada.

\- ¿Crees que deba hacerlo?

\- Pues no lo sé Harry, es tu decisión. Por lo que sé, lo que se habla en San Mungo es que lo han visto cambiado, conversa con los pacientes, ayuda en lo que pueda, se queda hasta muy tarde…

\- ¿En San Mungo? – Le interrupió Harry -. ¿Qué hace él allí?

\- ¿No sabías que también dará el examen? Los aspirantes debemos ir ciertos días hasta allá y me lo he topado un par de veces. Me saluda gentil, de hecho la primera vez lo desconocí y me quedé atónita cuando comprendí que era Malfoy. Está muy guapo – rió ruborizada -. No le digas a Ron que dije eso.

\- No pudo creer lo que me dices, ¿no le habrán dado alguna poción?

\- No seas bobo, su especialidad son las pociones. No lo sé, está cambiado, una persona puede cambiar (para bien o para mal) cuando hay momentos trágicos en su vida. No veo razón por la cual no puedan conversar y pedirse disculpas por todas las cosas idiotas que hicieron en el colegio.

Harry se quedó pensativo observando cómo las tazas se llenaban mágicamente con el té y sorbiendo de la suya comenzó a considerar la idea. Lo seguía encontrando descabellado, pero si su amiga sugería que no lo era, entonces comenzaba a sonar cada vez menos extraño.

Necesitaba pensar, bastante, sobre Ginny, sobre Malfoy, sobre sí mismo. Le hubiera encantado tener un giratiempo en sus manos en ese mismo instante porque tiempo era lo que más necesitaba. Y esa tarde de verano, esa tarde de lechuzas, de cartas, de discusiones, dio paso a una noche de risasy de té con su mejor amiga. No quería que la noche acabara, no quería pues sabía que al otro día comenzaría otra semana estresante.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

* * *

El día jueves por la mañana Harry, con unas ojeras inmensas, se encontraba frente a una torre de libros y pergaminos. No había dormido en toda la noche y en ese momento leía lo último que le quedaba por estudiar. Faltaba una semana exacta para rendir el examen y esperaba en esta última poder repasar los hechizos y maleficios para el examen práctico.

\- ¿Más café amo? - le preguntó Kreacher apareciendo en la sala con una cafetera en sus manos. Harry estaba tan concentrado que la aparición de Kreacher lo tomó por sorpresa y con un sobresalto se le cayeron los pergaminos al suelo.

\- Sí, muchas gracias - respondió acomodándose en el sofá, tenía mucho sueño -. ¿Qué hora es?

\- Las 8:30 mi señor. ¿Necesita algo más?

\- No, gracias - le respondió tomando la taza caliente entre sus manos y oliendo el fuerte aroma que lo desperezó un poco.

Bebió el café cargado y se estiró a sus anchas sobre el sofá, sacándose las gafas y cerrando los ojos para descansar un rato la vista. Estaba exhausto y comenzaba a desear que el día del examen llegara pronto para así, al fin, poder respirar tranquilo, salir a tomar aire y beber unas cervezas heladas con sus amigos. Comenzaba a entrar en un sueño profundo cuando un "click" lo despertó.

Su mejor amigo pelirrojo estaba de pie frente al sofá, lucía un tanto angustiado y saludándolo con un gesto de la mano tomó asiento en un sillón.

\- Luces de lo peor hermano - le comentó Ron observándolo despreocupadamente.

\- Lo sé, pero ya sólo queda una semana - Harry se sentó y diciendo "accio" con la varita levantada le acercó una taza desde la alacena.

\- Ánimo, no te queda nada. Qué terrible todo esto de estudiar. Tú por sobre todo, aún no entiendo tu afán por insistir en tomar el examen. El mismo Shacklebolt te dijo que no era necesario que lo dieras, con tu historial hubieras ingresado sin necesidad de estudiar todos esos libros del demonio - apuntó el montón de ejemplares sobre la mesita.

\- Ya les expliqué que quiero entrar por mis propias aptitudes, no podría permitir que me dejaran entrar sólo porque soy el "famoso Harry Potter", tú sabes que no me gusta llamar la atención por esa razón, he soportado esto desde los 11 años. Quiero tener una vida normal en algún momento – dijo Harry con tono esperanzado.

\- Okay, es tu decisión, pero si fuera por mí ni siquiera lo pensaría dos veces.

\- Yo creo que sí, Hermione no lo permitiría – rió Harry notando que Ron se sonrojaba -. Y bien ¿qué haces tan temprano por acá?

\- Acompañé a Hermione a San Mungo, recuerda que hoy da su examen – respondió Ron tomando un poco de café.

\- Qué rápido pasaron los días. Pobre, debió estar muy nerviosa.

\- Sí, lo estaba. Pero sabemos lo buena que es, de seguro será la primera como siempre.

Harry asintió con un nudo en el estómago imaginándose a sí mismo reprobando el examen. Ansiaba mucho ser auror, no se figuraba haciendo otra cosa y era lo que más le gustaba. También estaba el quidditch, pero no se veía jugando en un equipo profesional a futuro tan sólo para entretener a las personas. Él quería proteger a aquéllos que pudieran ser víctimas de las artes oscuras.

\- Claro que sí, Hermione se merece lo mejor en su vida – Harry observó cómo Ron sonreía orgulloso.

\- En fin, me tomé la molestia de venir hasta acá porque estaba seguro que no leerías ninguna carta, ni aunque fuera del mismísimo Ministro. Resulta que mis padres quieren que vayas a almorzar, hoy es el cumpleaños de Percy y quieren hacer algo pequeño. No aceptarán un no como respuesta – agregó al ver que Harry iba a reclamar.

\- Me he portado mal con Ginny – dijo el pelinegro esperando que a Ron le molestara y terminara por irse sin insistir en que fuera a La Madriguera. No se sentía de humor para mostrarse alegre e interesado frente a los Weasley; y por otro lado no estaba preparado para ver a Ginny y tener esa conversación que le había aconsejado Hermione.

\- Lo sé, ya me enteré. Me pidió que conversara contigo, que te hiciera entrar en razón – Ron estaba incómodo, se le notaba.

\- Mira, sé que eres su hermano, pero esto es algo que tengo que resolverlo yo con ella. Aún estoy confundido y puede que todo sea a causa del examen. Hombre tienes que entenderme.

\- Está bien, yo sé que es entre tú y ella, pero no puedes ser tan egoísta y esperar a dar el examen para recién pensar si la quieres o no. Es injusto para ella y lo está pasando pésimo, no ha parado de llorar cada noche. Lo peor es que mamá se ha enterado y piensa lo mismo que me estás diciendo tú: que cuando se te pase el estrés volverán a la normalidad. Y no es así pues hombre, Ginny te quiere, no puedes tenerla en el limbo hasta que se te dé la gana – terminó de decir Ron con un tono de enojo que Harry notó que trataba de esconder.

\- Tienes razón, pero ¿cómo le explico esto? – Harry notaba un dejo de deja-vu en esta pregunta que anteriormente ya se la había formulado a Hermione -. ¿Cómo se le explica a alguien que has dejado de quererla?

Ron se quedó en silencio un poco asombrado por las palabras de su amigo. A Harry le pareció que no esperaba oír aquello, tal vez pensaba que él aún la quería, que lo había considerado y aún quería estar con Ginny.

\- Wow no lo sé, pero hazlo rápido porque mi hermana no merece sufrir por alguien que no la quiere. ¿Es que hay alguien más? – Preguntó el pelirrojo tomando a Harry por sorpresa y éste se cuestionó a sí mismo el por qué Hermione no le había preguntado aquello, ¿sería por un tema de géneros?

\- Por supuesto que no, no hay nadie más. No he salido de esta casa en casi dos meses. Ron, yo quiero a tu hermana, pero no como a ella le gustaría y estoy de acuerdo contigo en que no merece sufrir por mí, ella merece otro que la haga feliz… yo no puedo.

\- Bueno, dejemos el tema hasta aquí; entenderás que estoy sorprendido, tú y Ginny eran el uno para el otro, pensaba que iban a estar toda la vida juntos. Lástima – dijo Ron sorbiendo lo último en su taza –. Me tengo que ir, las ventas en Sortilegios Weasley han aumentado bastante y tenemos mucho trabajo, si me demoro más de lo previsto George montará una… - el pelirrojo se puso de pie. Ron, el menor de los hombres Weasley y al igual que Harry, no había regresado a Hogwarts luego de la Última Batalla y hace un año y medio trabajaba con su hermano en la tienda de bromas del mismo. Les iba muy bien y como estaba ubicada en pleno Callejón Diagon era bastante visitada.

Sin que Harry pudiera rechazar la invitación de los Weasley, su mejor amigo desapareció de la sala dejándolo medio irritado y medio apenado. No le quedaba de otra, tendría que terminar de estudiar lo que le faltaba (unas 50 páginas) y acudir a La Madriguera, sonreír todo el tiempo y hasta quizás hablar con Ginny, aunque esperaba que esto último pudiera dejarlo de lado, todo dependía de la situación y de su ánimo. Sabía lo egoísta e inmaduro que se estaba comportando, pero estaba tan cansado, tan cabreado y tan angustiado que ya casi ni le importaba.

* * *

Cerca del medio día terminó al fin el último pergamino. Se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo y de mejor ánimo. Colocó cada libro en su lugar y con toda la tranquilidad que le permitía su cuerpo caminó hasta el cuarto de baño y se miró en el espejo. Un Harry despeinado y con una barba espesa le devolvió la mirada.

\- Me veo como 10 años más viejo – le dijo al Harry del espejo.

Tal era su flojera que ni por un segundo consideró afeitarse. Así que se desnudó y se metió en la ducha. Le fascinaba sentir el primer chorro de agua helada tocar su espalda. Trató de dejar su mente en blanco, alejando todos sus pensamientos y preocupaciones, sintiendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo relajándose. Aún le daba vueltas en la cabeza lo que había dicho Ron, que Ginny se merecía a un hombre mejor, que la quisiera como él la quiso al principio. ¿En qué parte de la relación dejó de sentirse atraído por ella? Pensó en su piel suave y en cómo le encantaba besarla, bajando por su cuello, pasando por sus senos hasta llegar a su abdomen. Pensó en su trasero formidable que lo volvía loco y que tenía el tamaño perfecto para que sus manos pudieran apretarlo a su merced. Tal vez extrañaría su cuerpo, porque al fin y al cabo era un hombre con necesidades, al no tener novia ¿cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar para descargar sus tensiones?

Comenzó a enjabonar su pecho y sus brazos, su mano descendió hasta aferrar su propio pene flácido. Así, intentando pensar en Ginny comenzó a masajearlo sin obtener ni el más mínimo resultado. No le cabían dudas, ya ni siquiera la deseaba.

La frustración volvió nuevamente a su cerebro, ¿cómo era posible acumular tanto estrés que ni siquiera podía masturbarse? Nunca había pasado por una etapa de presión tan grande, ni siquiera en el colegio. Irritado terminó de ducharse, se colocó la primera ropa que encontró y avisando a Keacher que no almorzaría en casa, desapareció.

La Madriguera era una casita en medio de la nada. Alrededor no se veían más que valles llenos de maleza, sin embargo era un lugar muy acogedor. Los Weasley habían sido toda su vida como una familia para él. Aquellos pelirrojos y pecosos formaban el grupo de personas que a Harry más le agradaba. Siempre había temas sobre los cuales conversar o chismorrear y hasta el año pasado Harry había pasado casi todas sus vacaciones de verano en esa casa.

\- ¡Harry, querido! – Exclamó una mujer regordeta acercándose con los brazos abiertos hacia él, era la señora Molly Weasley, lucía despeinada con el rostro un tanto sudado.

\- Hola, qué tal – saludó abrazándola. Aquélla era la mujer más maternal que Harry conocía y sus abrazos, aunque un poco agobiantes, se sentían acogedores.

\- Todo bien cariño, qué alegría verte…

\- Hey te ves terrible – dijo un hombre pelirrojo ofreciéndole la mano en señal de saludo: era el mayor de los hermanos de Ron, Bill.

\- Lo sé – Harry esbozó una sonrisa.

A lo lejos observó a Ginny que bajaba por la escalera, su rostro demostraba un cansancio imposible de ocultar.

\- Hola – la saludó, pero ella le devolvió el saludo con una inclinación de la cabeza y salió hacia el patio. Algo hizo peso en el estómago de Harry al pensar en cómo haría para explicarle a la chica que ya no quería estar con ella.

\- No te preocupes, ya se le pasará – le aconsejó Molly al notar su rostro de preocupación -. Hermione está afuera, terminando de ordenar la mesa. Ron, George y Percy deberían llegar dentro de poco. Ve, ve y despéjate un rato.

Harry se encaminó hacia la puerta trasera cuando un sonoro "click" hizo aparecer a un relajado señor Weasley frente a él.

\- Hola hombre, tanto tiempo sin verte por acá – lo saludó con unos golpecitos en la espalda.

\- Hola señor Weasley. Sí, bueno, usted sabe que he estado enfrascado en lo del examen.

\- ¡A por ello muchacho! – Lo alentó levantando el puño.

En el patio Ginny y Hermione estaban sentadas frente a una mesa, bajo un gran toldo. Lucía bastante fresco gracias a la sombra que daba. Al divisarlo Hermione acudió hacia él y lo abrazó fuerte.

\- ¿Cómo sigues?

\- Igual de destruido.

\- Ánimos… yo también estoy agotada, pero al fin acabó todo, sólo queda esperar el resultado – dijo la peli castaña sonriendo.

\- Seguro que sacas Sobresaliente – la tranquilizó Harry.

\- No lo sé, en el examen práctico me puse muy nerviosa; ya sabes que en lo teórico me va estupendo, pero cuando hay personas observando me exaspero un poco.

\- Vamos, no te reprendas, de seguro lo hiciste mejor que los demás.

\- Gracias Harry – Hermione miró hacia atrás al percatarse que su amigo se había quedado observando fijamente a Ginny -. Resolverás todo con ella ¿no es cierto?

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro.

\- Sí, lo resolveré, pero no he tenido tiempo.

\- Bueno, hoy es el día perfecto – lo alentó su amiga sonriéndole dulcemente.

Ginny bebía un líquido oscuro de una copa mientras observaba atenta un punto fijo en la mesa. Se le notaba devastada y trataba de evitar la mirada de Harry.

\- ¡Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo! – Oyó una voz a su espalda, era George Weasley.

\- Cómo vas George – lo saludó estrechando su mano.

\- Mejor que nunca – el pelirrojo sonreía a la vez que con un gesto se ordenaba el cabello ahí donde antes había tenido una oreja, tratando de ocultar la cicatriz.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato, todos sentados en la mesa terminaban el delicioso almuerzo que Molly había cocinado. Harry estaba tan acostumbrado a comer con ellos que sabía que era el momento de la sobremesa, la cual siempre se extendía hasta que comenzaba a atardecer. Percy se levantó de su asiento, recto como el mismísimo palo de su escoba.

\- Quiero agradecer su presencia en este día, por tomarse un tiempo en sus trabajos y venir a celebrar conmigo…

\- Ya, no seas aburrido – lo interrumpió George recibiendo unas cuantas carcajadas de parte de Ron, Ginny y Charlie.

Percy, que era una persona muy correcta, miró a George reprobatoriamente y tomó asiento.

\- ¡Basta! – Reprendió la señora Weasley a sus hijos.

Harry estaba muy entretenido; a pesar de todo se sentía de mucho mejor ánimo y bastante satisfecho con el almuerzo.

\- ¡Felicidades Percy! – Exclamó Harry levantando su copa, él lo miró agradecido y todos bebieron el increíble vino que Bill y Fleur habían traído de Francia.

\- Por cierto Harry, cariño, ese estilo te queda muy bien – la señora Weasley reparó en su barba.

\- Gracias – dijo sonrojándose, el vino comenzaba a hacerle efecto.

En silencio terminó de comer su postre, escuchando desinteresado una historia que Charlie contaba sobre unos dragones y un semi-gigante compañero de trabajo. En su cabeza se armaba un diálogo sobre cómo le iba a decir a Ginny que ya no la amaba. La voz de Hermione lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

\- ¿Ya te has reunido con Malfoy?

\- ¿Malfoy? ¿Por qué Harry se reuniría con él? – Interrumpió Ron con la boca llena de pudín.

\- Ni siquiera lo he considerado – respondió Harry. Había olvidado por completo la carta del rubio.

\- ¿Estoy oyendo bien? ¿Reunirte con Malfoy? – Casi gritó Ron.

\- Malfoy le envió una nota a Harry pidiéndole un tiempo para conversar, quiere darle las gracias por todo lo que Harry hizo por él y su familia – le explicó Hermione. El rostro de Ron mostraba la reacción de asombro más graciosa que Harry vio jamás.

\- Supongo que lo enviarás con una patada en el trasero de vuelta a su mansión mortífaga – le dijo su amigo como si el peor desastre del mundo le estuviera sucediendo a Harry.

\- No lo sé, en verdad no tengo ganas de saber de nadie…

\- Sí, déjenlo tranquilo, el famoso Niño Que Vivió quiere paz y prosperidad para sí mismo – lo interrumpió Ginny con los ojos rojos por el alcohol.

Harry sólo la observó apenado; había sido tan egoísta que Ginny se había armado su propia historia en su mente: creía que a Harry simplemente se le habían subido los humos a la cabeza.

\- Ya has bebido demasiado, no sabes lo que estás diciendo – la intentó tranquilizar Hermione, que estaba sentada al lado de ella -. Ven, acompáñame para que te laves la cara…

\- Estoy bien, déjame tranquila – insistió la pelirroja -. ¿Es que soy muy poca cosa para ti no es así?

La pregunta iba dirigida hacia él, pero ella no lo miraba a los ojos. Harry estaba sin palabras, asombrado por el comportamiento de la menor.

\- ¡Basta señorita! – Exclamó la señora Weasley desde el otro extremo -. Levántate de esta mesa ahora mismo, no quiero discusiones en mi casa.

Ginny enojadísima se puso de pie y con dificultad entró en la casa. A pesar del nudo en el estómago que estaba sintiendo, Harry siguió a Ginny y entró en La Madriguera. Notó la mirada de todos una vez que caminó el corto recorrido de la mesa a la casa.

\- ¡Tenemos que conversar! – Gritó Harry una vez dentro y Ginny salió hecha una furia del cuarto de baño.

\- No, no tenemos nada que conversar, sólo quiero que me respondas lo que te acabo de peguntar.

\- Ginny, no estoy saliendo con nadie, te quise, siempre te quise a ti…

\- Tú no me quieres, no me has querido nunca, no mientas – la chica estaba llorando y Harry empezaba a creer que no podría decirle todo lo que había practicado en su cabeza.

Se quedó en silencio un buen rato mientras Ginny lloraba en su hombro. La abrazó torpemente dándole golpecitos en la espalda.

\- No quiero que te sientas mal por mí, no mereces sufrir lo que estás sufriendo ahora, eres una persona muy maravillosa – le dijo suavemente Harry mirándola a los ojos.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no quieres estar conmigo? ¿Ya no me amas?

El muchacho suspiró profundo.

\- Ya no te amo, lo siento…

\- No me dejes por favor – Ginny lloraba como nunca Harry la había visto llorar y sintió una pena tremenda al ponerse en el lugar de ella.

\- ¿Cuál es la gracia de estar con una persona que no te ama? Ten un poco más de cariño por ti misma.

\- Te prometo que no seré insistente nunca más, te daré todo el espacio que necesites… y volverás a amarme…

Un silencio atiborró la sala, sólo los débiles sollozos de Ginny se oían. Harry se estaba auto castigando dentro de su mente por haberse puesto empático en ese preciso momento pues se sentía terrible y la muchacha no dejaba de llorar.

Repentinamente sus labios estaban pegados a los suyos y Harry le respondió el beso, sentía que era su obligación en reparo de todo ese tiempo en que la hizo sentir miserable.

Y aquella nobleza tan de Gryffindor volvió a renacer en su corazón: no podía dejar que esa personita que tanto había querido terminara lastimada por su completa inmadurez y por su egoísmo, impropio de un león Gryffindor.

La abrazó fuertemente como queriendo que con su calor ella entendiera que él la quería pero que no podían seguir juntos. Un torbellino de sentimientos pasaba fugazmente por su cerebro.

\- No me dejes, por favor – repitió la pelirroja. Se volvieron a besar y esta vez Harry sólo se dejó llevar; la besó con ganas, como antes, bajó sus manos por su espalda, tomó sus manos y la miró fijamente.

Ella lo obligó a seguirla, apretando fuerte su mano. Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a un cuarto inundado por el sol del atardecer, hacía un calor sofocante. Harry suspiró: ya no podía volver atrás.

Ginny cerró la puerta tras de sí y se abalanzó sobre Harry volviendo a besarlo, pasando sus manos por detrás de su cuello. Él sintió sus dedos suaves acariciándole la nuca, aquello lo excitaba y ella lo sabía. Entonces sin más la tomó por la cintura, apegándose a ella y la erección bajo su pantalón significaba que no podría detenerse. Le cogió su trasero y comenzó a masajearlo, por Merlín cómo adoraba hacer eso. Las manos de Ginny le quitaron rápido su ropa y la de ella misma y en una maniobra rápida Ginny tomó su pene con su mano pretendiendo llevárselo a su boca. Harry la detuvo, sentía su erección tan palpitante por lo que sabía que sólo duraría unos cuantos minutos más. Con un empujoncito la hizo caer sobre la cama y separándole las piernas se introdujo en aquel lugar tan conocido por él, tan caliente y húmedo. Introdujo su pene por completo, sin ninguna delicadeza y con sus ojos cerrados comenzó a embestirla con brutalidad. La habitación se llenó de gemidos y Harry no abrió sus ojos, no quería mirarla pues se sentía avergonzado por usarla, por darle ilusiones, ilusiones falsas. Probablemente jamás volvería a amarla.

Su orgasmo llegó tan rápido como su cargo de conciencia. Ginny lo observaba con ojos dilatados y cabello despeinado.

\- Te amo – le susurró con la respiración entrecortada y lo besó levemente.

Harry le devolvió una sonrisa, la más falsa que había dedicado en su vida. Se levantó, hizo un hechizo de limpieza y se vistió en silencio.

\- Debo irme, estoy exhausto, no duermo hace casi dos días – dijo con voz ronca. En parte era verdad pero también se sentía tan terrible que quería dormir y olvidar todo ese episodio. El arrepentimiento brotaba por sus poros.

\- Prometo que estaremos bien – agregó Ginny abrazándolo por la espalda y él salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta en silencio, bajando la escalera con pies pesados. Se reprendió mentalmente por ser el hijo de puta más grande de la historia.

\- ¿Y? – Una Hermione insistente le preguntó apenas Harry tocó el último escalón.

\- No puedo hablar de esto ahora, necesito dormir por lo tanto ya me voy – el rostro de su amiga tenía un semblante de decepción.

\- Está bien cariño, descansa y nos veremos luego.

Harry se despidió de los demás, prometiéndole a Ron que Ginny estaría bien (a pesar de que sabía que no iba a ser así) y apareció en su sala, que le daba una tranquilidad inmensa y acomodándose en el sofá, se quedó dormido profundamente.

Había sido una tarde intensa y a pesar de haberse propuesto dejar su inmadurez de lado, logró superar su récord por incumplimiento de sus propias promesas.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

* * *

El día antes del examen Harry decidió salir a despejar su mente. Había sido una semana agotadora, lo equivalente a una semana yendo al gimnasio en el mundo muggle. La mayoría de los maleficios y hechizos requerían mucha fuerza mental, lo cual igualmente cansaba el cuerpo. Sin embargo y a pesar del dolor muscular se sentía totalmente preparado y necesitaba tomarse un respiro, así que con la ropa más fresca que tenía se apareció en el Callejón Diagon.

Un montón de magos y brujas de todas las edades llenaban los pasajes y las tiendas. La mayoría de ellos se encontraban comprando los implementos para la escuela: libros, túnicas, calderos, y se sentía un ambiente pacífico y agradable.

Harry respiró profundo y caminó observando los escaparates, los magos y brujas que pasaban por su lado lo saludaban boquiabiertos y él les devolvía el saludo con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. Agradecía el respeto que hasta el momento aquellas personas estaban teniendo hacia él, pero estaba seguro que pronto se correría la voz y los periodistas comenzarían a llegar. Por eso esperaba poder hacer sus compras tranquilo antes de que eso sucediera.

Adquirió un par de túnicas nuevas porque las necesitaría para dar el examen y también compró unos libros didácticos muy monos que encontró para su ahijado Teddy, que ya casi cumpliría tres años. El anciano mago de aquel negocio insistió en regalarle lo que Harry quisiera, pero él se negó rotundamente. No le gustaba que le dieran un trato especial sólo por ser "Harry Potter", la mayor parte de las veces aquello sólo le causaba problemas.

Luego de comprar y pasear un rato, se dirigió a Sortilegios Weasley para visitar a Ron y a George, rezando para no encontrarse con Ginny, de quien no había sabido nada desde el "incidente" en su habitación.

El negocio de los pelirrojos se encontraba abarrotado de gente. Harry de puntillas intentó divisar las cabezas naranjas de sus amigos sin obtener resultado.

\- Con permiso – le dijo a un grupo de adolescentes que le obstruían el camino.

\- Es Harry Potter – le susurró una chica rubia a su amiga. Harry le sonrió y ésta se sonrojó notablemente.

Llegó a duras penas hasta el mostrador y un atareado Ron lo saludó desde el otro lado.

\- Saliste de tu cautiverio – le dijo burlonamente su amigo mientras le entregaba sus compras a unos clientes.

\- Sí jaja. Me siento cien por ciento preparado para mañana, sin embargo los nervios me van a matar.

\- Vamos, sabemos que aunque repruebes Kingsley no permitirá que quedes fuera.

Harry había considerado todas las probabilidades y ya había decidido que si llegaba a reprobar no entraría, ni aunque el mismo Ministro le rogara de rodillas; pues si reprobaba significaba que no tenía las aptitudes y sería una injustica gigante ocupar el lugar de alguien que sí merecía el puesto.

Esperó a que fuera hora de almuerzo para salir a comer con Ron. Mientras hacía hora se dedicó a mirar la variedad de bromas que ofrecía la tienda. Lo que más le gustaba a Harry eran los Magifuegos Salvajes Weasley, pues le traían recuerdos de su tiempo en Hogwarts.

* * *

Fueron a almorzar a un lugar pequeño que según Ron había abierto hace poco y tenían platos exquisitos. Pidieron carne asada con patatas y cervezas heladas.

\- ¿Cómo ha estado Hermione? – le preguntó a su amigo.

\- Insoportable, tiene que esperar la respuesta de San Mungo y parece una chiflada que no se soporta ni ella misma.

Harry rió por la respuesta de Ron y bebió un sorbo de su cerveza. El lugar era agradable y tranquilo y de las cocinas salía un aroma a comida que tenía a sus tripas vueltas locas.

\- Hermione necesita unas buenas vacaciones y no pensar en libros por un tiempo.

\- Ella quería visitar a unos primos que viven en el sur, tal vez después de que reciba su respuesta viajaremos unos días, sólo si es que George me deja tomármelos libres. De todos modos no me siento ansioso… ya sabes, tendríamos que pretender que somos muggles y no me agrada la idea.

\- Ah claro – Harry a veces olvidaba que Hermione provenía de familia muggle, porque ella seguía siendo la mejor bruja que conocía.

\- Por cierto, no sé si te enteraste, pero mi hermana también se ha tomado unas vacaciones. En verdad creo que mamá le dio permiso sólo porque su rebeldía aumentó hasta el punto en que incluso a mí me pone de los nervios.

\- Lo siento, no tenía idea. Aquella vez hablé con ella, pero es una cabeza dura y no quiso creer…

\- Vale, vale… mira no te reprocho nada. Ella es mayor de edad y aunque esté pasando por una situación como esta, no debería comportarse como una malcriada.

\- Pero ¿cómo? ¿Ha ido sola?

\- No, con un par de amigas, no recuerdo los lugares que me dijo que visitarían. Pero espero que cuando vuelva se le haya pasado lo maniática. Eso sí, mamá la dejó con la condición de que cuando regresara debía encontrar trabajo.

\- Bueno, es lo justo – Harry se sentía incómodo hablando de Ginny con Ron, sobre todo porque había tenido que omitir varias cosas de "la conversación" que había tenido con ella.

Ron continuó hablándole de su familia pero Harry ya no lo escuchaba. Comenzó a observar desinteresado a su alrededor cuando alguien, un par de mesas detrás de su amigo, llamó su atención pues era el único (aparte de sí mismo) que usaba ropa muggle. Era Draco Malfoy leyendo un libro concentradísimo mientras sorbía lo que parecía té helado de una pajilla.

Harry se quedó anonadado observándolo fijamente y recordó lo que su amiga le había contado aquella vez, que Malfoy estaba cambiado, porque sí, lucía diferente, se veía repuesto y hasta su semblante era el de una persona pacífica. Si Harry no lo conociera, nunca podría haberse imaginado que aquel muchacho rubio era un ex mortífago. Su cabello no estaba peinado como lo recordaba, hacia atrás con gomina, si no que un tanto desordenado y sin embargo seguía pareciendo una persona elegante. La sudadera de mangas cortas que llevaba puesta dejaba a la vista unos brazos blancos y marcados que Harry, ni con todo el ejercicio que intentaba hacer, había logrado conseguir.

Malfoy levantó la mirada del libro que tenía en sus manos, tal vez porque había sentido los ojos de Harry fijos en él. Por unos segundos pudo divisar sus iris grises y creyó ver una sonrisa en los labios del rubio, no una sonrisa maliciosa como las de antaño, si no que una sonrisa sincera. Harry cortó la mirada sonrojado por verse descubierto por su enemigo eterno.

\- No has escuchado ni una palabra de lo que te he dicho – le reclamó Ron mirando curioso el rostro de Harry y volteándose para mirar qué era lo que había llamado la atención de su amigo -. Malfoy, la mayoría de las veces se le ve por acá – continuó Ron con cara de asco -. Es raro verlo solo ¿no? Sin sus gorilas guarda espaldas.

\- Hmm… - Harry estaba sin palabras.

Sus pedidos llegaron a la mesa y dejaron la conversación hasta ahí para proceder a engullir lo más rápido que podían, estaban hambrientos. Durante todo ese rato Harry evitó mirar hacia la mesa de Malfoy. Se sentía perturbado, probablemente por recordar que aún no le respondía la carta, pues todavía no había llegado a ninguna conclusión. ¿Debía reunirse con él? Al haberlo visto tan diferente sentía que tal vez no sería tan mala idea y a lo mejor Malfoy necesitaba redimirse para tener su conciencia tranquila.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos su plato y el de Ron estaban vacíos y se disponían a pedir el postre cuando un fuerte estadillo se escuchó desde afuera. Todo ocurrió muy rápido: un mesero discutía con alguien, Harry lo oyó decir "No tienen permiso para entrar en este lugar", luego vio a un grupo de magos aparecer de entre el humo que había provocado el estadillo y corrieron desesperados hacia las mesas; uno de ellos apuntó a Harry y como una estampida pasaron por el lado de Malfoy. Uno de los magos llevaba una gran cámara fotográfica y por ir pendiente de ella y de fotografiar a Harry mil veces por minuto, pasó a llevar la mesa del Slytherin volteando su té por toda la mesa, mojando su ropa.

Harry observó todo esto y se sintió horrible por el rubio pues aquel mago ni siquiera se disculpó. En medio del caos Harry quería enfrentar a aquel hombre por irrespetuoso. Vio cómo Malfoy con una servilleta intentaba secarse su pantalón y en un par de segundos sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, pero ya no había sonrisa en sus labios, sólo una mueca de odio. Harry quería acercarse a él y disculparse a pesar de que no era su culpa, pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por el montón de magos que rodearon su mesa, perdiendo de vista al Slytherin.

Aquel grupo de magos eran los temidos periodistas que había tratado de evitar todo el verano. Comenzaron a llenarlo de preguntas sin siquiera respetarse unos con otros.

\- ¿Es verdad que has roto con tu novia?

\- ¿Estás saliendo con alguien más?

\- Dicen que la maltratabas, ¿es eso cierto?

\- Oh y este es su hermano. ¿Qué sientes al saber que tu mejor amigo engaña a tu hermana con otra mujer?

Harry se sentía confundido y furioso, ¿cómo se habían enterado de lo de Ginny? Y además involucraban a Ron en toda la situación, el cual estaba colorado hasta las orejas. Harry se negó a responder cualquier pregunta, no iba a dejar que se entrometieran en su vida privada, en esa parte de su vida privada.

\- ¿Desde cuándo ustedes se preocupan de cosas tan triviales? – les gritó levantándose de su asiento y haciéndole una seña a Ron para que salieran.

Pero los periodistas no se movían y la cabeza de Harry estaba a punto de explotar, los "click" de las cámaras lo iban a volver loco. Afirmó su varita sin pensárselo mucho y los apuntó con ella amenazadoramente. Esta acción en vez de asustarlos, los motivó más a seguir insistiendo. Intentó de puntillas divisar a Malfoy entre la multitud, pero no había caso, no se movían y Harry desesperado trató de hacer a un lado a uno de ellos con el brazo, empujándolo con fuerza. El sujeto cayó al suelo y entonces rápidamente agarró a Ron de la manga de su túnica y corrieron precipitadamente.

\- Te lo mereces – le gritó el pelirrojo al periodista en el suelo.

Harry se hizo a un lado un mechón de pelo que le cubría los ojos y entonces se dio cuenta que Malfoy ya no estaba. Una ola de ira y de culpa se apoderó de él. Le pagó a la mesera lo que habían consumido (a pesar de que ella no les quería cobrar, pues se sentía apenadísima por lo que acababa de suceder) y salió hecho una furia del restaurante.

\- Será mejor que me vaya de inmediato a casa, disculpa el inconveniente – le dijo a su amigo.

\- No hay problema hermano. Eso sí, van a armar una buena por esto, no me sorprendería si estuvieras en primera plana en unas cuantas revistas de chismes.

Se despidió y desapareció del Callejón Diagon para aparecer en su casa nuevamente.

Era la primera vez que se veía envuelto en una situación como esa con periodistas. Antes siempre habían sido amables con él, pero ahora tan sólo querían saber copuchas y Harry perdía los estribos muy rápido, aquel empujón que le había dado a ese sujeto le iba a causar problemas, porque claro, se lo merecía, pero no era forma de reaccionar ante ninguna situación.

Se sentó con sus manos afirmando su cabeza, codos recargados en sus propias rodillas.

\- ¡Mierda! – Gritó golpeando el sofá con el puño, respirando con dificultad, se sacó la varita del bolsillo y la lanzó a la mesa iracundo. De ella salieron unas chispas rojas y una pequeña ventisca que provocó que los pergaminos sobre la mesita volaran por los aires, cayendo en desorden por todo el suelo.

Observó la letra delicada de Malfoy y pensó en el té volteado sobre sus ropas, ¿qué será de su vida ahora? Solitaria seguramente, sin amigos, pues casi todos estaban en Azkabán. Qué angustia, él había visto su rostro durante las sesiones en el Wizengamot, un rostro que delataba una tristeza infinita y a Harry aquello también le había llamado la atención y lo hizo cuestionarse si aquel Slytherin había sido feliz alguna vez en su vida, pues nunca, hasta hoy en el restaurante, le había visto una sonrisa de verdadera alegría.

Le dio muchas vueltas en su cabeza al asunto, hasta que se decidió al fin. Invocó un pergamino y una pluma y comenzó a escribir:

 _"Estimado Malfoy._

 _Lo siento si me he demorado en responder, pero lo cierto es que no estaba muy seguro de querer reunirme contigo, hasta esta tarde cuando sucedió el incidente con los periodistas. No me juzgues mal, bien sabes que, lamentablemente y aunque suene imposible, deseo llevar una vida normal. Me frustra pensar que jamás podré lograr ser un mago común y corriente, por mucho que me esmere._

 _En fin, probablemente no te importe esto, pero estoy pasando por una etapa de angustia tremenda y… bueno, dudo que te importe, olvídalo…"_

Se detuvo y rió por lo estúpido que era escribirle eso a Malfoy. Arrugó el pergamino y lo dejó hecho bolita a un lado. Tomó otro en blanco y procedió:

 _"Estimado Malfoy._

 _Si aún quieres que nos reunamos, estaré libre mañana por la tarde. Puedes venir a mi casa y tal vez podríamos cenar._

 _Envíame tu respuesta por esta misma lechuza._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Harry Potter."_

Le amarró la nota a su lechuza, indicándole que la llevara a la Mansión Malfoy. La observó alejarse y respiró profundo mirando la hora. Faltaban 17 horas para dar el examen, pero ya no se sentía tan nervioso por aquello, si no por cómo rayos iba a iniciar una conversación con Malfoy, si es que llegaba a su casa mañana por la tarde.

La cabeza le ardía, todo le daba vueltas, así que con pies pesados caminó hasta su habitación y se estiró por completo en su cama, cerrando las cortinas con un movimiento de varita, para quedar en completa oscuridad y cayó dormido entre extraños sueños sobre Malfoy.

Lo veía con sus padres, rodeados de fuego. Los tres le rogaban que los ayudara a escapar de allí. Harry observaba todo el lugar, el cual era supuestamente la Sala de Menesteres de Hogwarts, sólo que no lucía como él la recordaba aquella vez que salvó a Malfoy durante la Última Batalla, si no que esa sala se encontraba vacía (salvo por el fuego) y no tenía techo, Harry podía ver el cielo oscuro, sin estrellas y una luna roja como la sangre. Se sentía angustiado y la cercanía del fuego lo hacía sudar bastante.

Debía salvarlos pero no tenía su varita en los bolsillos. Observó a su alrededor y entonces apareció una escoba apoyada en la pared del fondo. Corrió hasta ella, la montó y pasó volando por entre las llamas. Sin cuestionarse el por qué no le habían quemado le tendió la mano a la señora Malfoy.

\- Sólo puedes salvar a uno de nosotros. ¡Te ruego salves a Draco! – gritaba la mujer desesperada abrazando a su hijo.

Harry no sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo iba a dejarlos morir? Tenía que encontrar la forma de sacar a los tres de las llamas y rápido. Volvió a tender su mano, esta vez hacia Malfoy quien la apretó con fuerza, Harry sintió su tacto y su piel suave entre sus dedos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, a pesar del calor que sentía. Malfoy se aferró fuerte a su cintura y al igual que aquella vez hace dos años atrás, aquel agarre llegaba a dolerle. Fue en ese instante, no sabía si por el dolor en su cintura o por el ruido que provenía de la sala, que Harry despertó sobresaltado, sudoroso y con la sensación del tacto de otras manos en sus costados.

Se incorporó en la cama, tratando de recordar el sueño. Había sido como vivir nuevamente el incendio en la Sala de Menesteres. Tragó saliva y se tocó la cintura. Había sentido las manos de Malfoy tan reales, pero a diferencia de aquella vez, en el sueño Harry sentía como si esa angustia perteneciera al mismo Malfoy, era como si con ese apretón de manos, el rubio le hubiera traspasado todos sus sentimientos, sumiéndolo en un agobio enorme.

Un crujido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era su lechuza que había vuelto con la respuesta del Slytherin. Su corazón latió con fuerza y sin entender el por qué de tanta excitación, se dirigió a la sala para desatarle la nota de la pata.

 _"Mañana a las 18:00 horas. Espero una buena cena en recompensa de mi ropa manchada por té."_

Harry sonrió por la nota y en un nuevo pergamino escribió:

 _"No hay problema, mi elfo doméstico cocina delicioso. Por cierto, discúlpame por lo de tu ropa y por el mal rato._

 _P.D: Puedes aparecerte en Grimmauld Place, mi casa está entre el número 11 y 13. Debes ponerte de pie en medio de éstas dos y concentrarte en el número 12, entonces la notarás. Tan sólo toca a la puerta."_

Qué extraños todos los sucesos que estaban aconteciendo en su vida. Nunca hubiera imaginado, jamás, ni aunque le pagarán un millón de galeones, que iba a estar haciendo planes para reunirse con el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, sí, el enemigo más odioso que tuvo en Hogwarts. Y sin embargo, una emoción inquietante lo invadía por completo. Malfoy pudo ser un pedante sin límites, pero la sonrisa y la mirada que le había dedicado hoy en el restaurante, lo llenaron de curiosidad de querer saber cuáles eran los motivos que tenía para querer cenar con él en su propia casa, esa casa en la que se había planeado lo peor para su familia y sus cercanos. Sí, Harry quería saber sobre él, sobre su vida después de la guerra. Sería interesante saber su punto de vista y al menos serviría para chismorrear un buen tiempo con Ron y Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

* * *

La mañana del jueves, del tan ansiado y a la vez aborrecido día, amaneció soleado y caluroso, tanto que los rayos del astro sol se colaron endemoniados entre las cortinas y obligaron al chico de cabello azabache a despertar.

Cuando notó el día que era, Harry abrió de par en par sus verdes ojos, se colocó sus gafas y observó el techo. Pensó en toda la materia que había estudiado, pensó en que eran demasiados encantamientos y maldiciones que debía recordar, pensó en cómo rayos iba a ser capaz de retener todo aquello durante toda su vida, si es que aprobaba el examen. ¿Y si no aprobaba? Su estómago se contrajo provocándole unas ganas incontenibles de ir al baño.

\- Estúpido, imbécil, debes pensar positivo. Voy a aprobar y será genial… - se dijo en voz alta mientras bajaba sus pantalones para sentarse en el inodoro.

Aquel acto tan de ser humano fue en vano pues los retorcijones eran nada más que el reflejo de su nerviosismo y así, indefenso y encerrado en el cuarto de baño, Harry Potter intentó calmar sus nervios con pensamientos agradables.

Pensó en Hermione, en todas las veces que recibió su apoyo y le respondió cualquier duda que tuviera; pensó en Ron y en los Weasley, que no medían sus logros según cuántos exámenes hubieran aprobado, excepto por Percy, claro. Pensó en sus compañeros de colegio, probablemente más de alguno aparecería a dar el mismo examen que él, tal vez mucho más nervioso que él mismo. Pensó en Malfoy y en la invitación que le había hecho para esa tarde.

\- Oh mierda, en qué estaba pensando al invitar a Malfoy a cenar – se dijo riendo, quitándose el pijama y metiéndose en la ducha. El agua tibia recorrió sus brazos y espalda, provocándole un escalofrío agradable en su cuerpo.

Las imágenes del arruinado almuerzo del día anterior llegaron a su cabeza como si de una película dramática se tratara. Visualizó la escena de Malfoy sorbiendo el té con la pajilla, por qué rayos se había quedado tan atontado al observar su rostro y sus labios rosados, en cómo se curvaron para sostener con firmeza la pajilla. ¡Qué sucede, es un chico, ES MALFOY! Pensó enojado.

Sacudió su cabello mojado, salpicando shampoo a las paredes y se metió bajo el chorro para enjuagarlo. Sus pensamientos sobre el rubio volvieron a aparecer. " _Nunca supe si es que tuvo una novia"_ , pensó. " _Bueno, no es que me hubiera interesado en la vida personal de mis compañeros de colegio, siempre tenía que estar pensando en Voldemort y en cómo salvar la vida de todo el mundo. ¿Qué tipo de chica pegaría con Draco Malfoy? Esa Pansy Parkinson nunca se le despegaba, pero no es tan bonita para él…"_

\- ¡Qué no era tan bonita para él! Me he convertido en una de las amigas chismosas de Ginny. ¡Por Merlín!

* * *

Luego de vestir su túnica nueva bajó apresuradamente las escaleras, tenía poco tiempo para llegar al Ministerio y no tenía ni pizca de hambre. La mesa estaba servida con un completo desayuno que Kreacher se había esforzado en prepararle. Había leche, café, cereales, no sabía cuál le provocaría menos ganas de ir al baño y no sería agradable estar con retorcijones en medio del examen. Tomó una tostada cuando Kreacher apareció en el comedor.

\- ¿Qué va a tomar, amo? – le preguntó con su rasposa voz.

\- Sólo un poco de zumo, gracias. Por cierto Kreacher, necesito que me hagas un favor.

\- Kreacher vive para atender sus necesidades señor.

\- Hoy en la tarde tengo un invitado… digamos, de la alta sociedad – rió por lo bajo Harry, aunque sabía que con aquello iba a hacer al elfo feliz como nunca -. ¿Puedes preparar una cena elegante para dos personas?

\- ¿Qué tiene en mente mi señor?

\- No lo sé, sabes que yo no suelo comer elegante, por eso lo dejo en tus manos, nadie cocinaría mejor que tú.

\- Es un alago, no se arrepentirá y su invitado se sentirá muy cómodo, amo – apareció una sonrisa gigante en los labios del elfo.

\- Gracias, Kreacher.

Harry estaba agradecido de contar con un elfo doméstico en casa, si no fuera por Kreacher aquella casa sería un basural y un desorden y probablemente su salud sería terrible pues se alimentaría nada más que de porquerías.

Confiaba en que el elfo prepararía una cena excelente, Malfoy no tendría de qué quejarse. Quién hubiera pensado que Harry Potter estaría planeando una cena elegante con su rival Draco Malfoy. " _La vida es una total y grandísima arpía"_ , pensó.

Un par de mascadas a una tostada y un vaso de zumo de calabaza fue su apresurado desayuno. Estaba seguro que dentro de unas horas se arrepentiría de no haber comido más, pero qué más daba, sus tripas estaban decididas a hacer su mañana imposible.

* * *

Llegó con media hora de anticipación al Ministerio. La entrada de visitantes era la única opción que tenía, pues consideraba que los polvos flú no estaban hechos para que él los usara. Cuando tenía 12 años los utilizó por primera y única vez, fue una experiencia horrenda y se prometió jamás volver a usarlos en su vida. Con cautela se metió a la cabina telefónica que a modo de ascensor lo condujo al subterráneo, que era el lugar donde se encontraba el Ministerio de Magia. Una vez abajo, miles de flashes cegaron su visión. Un grupo de periodistas al parecer lo estaba esperando para complicarle aún más su mañana.

\- Buenos días Señor Potter – lo saludó un joven periodista de aspecto nervioso, pecoso con unas gafas grandotas que le tapaban casi todo el rostro -. ¿Cómo se siente para su examen?

Parecía igual o más nervioso que él, no parecía una mala persona y pensó que hasta podía ser su primera entrevista. Llevaba una grabadora anticuada que por supuesto debía estar intervenida por magia, la afirmaba con una sudorosa mano.

\- La verdad es que estoy muy nervioso, pero tengo toda la convicción de que me va a ir bien – respondió Harry con una sonrisa sincera, notó que el muchacho respiró hondo y se relajó un poco.

\- ¿Se ha preparado lo suficiente? – Volvió a preguntarle con voz más firme.

\- Creo que sí jajaja, y si no pues que Merlín me salve – rió.

\- Creemos que, después de todo, este examen debe ser pan comido para usted Señor, le deseamos toda la suerte Señor.

\- Te lo agradezco – observó cómo el resto de los periodistas se abalanzaba para tener la siguiente palabra y los flashes no cesaban.

\- Dejen al pobre chico tranquilo señores – se oyó una grave voz retumbar, todas las personas se voltearon para ver venir al mismísimo Ministro de Magia.

Shacklebot llegó junto a Harry y le estrechó la mano, saludándolo amigablemente.

\- Debes pasar este examen o estas personas no te dejaran tranquilo jamás – bromeó. El estómago de Harry se contrajo nervioso y no supo cómo responder aquel chiste.

\- Señor Ministro, una foto para El Profeta junto con Potter por favor – gritó un tipo con una moderna cámara desde atrás del gentío.

Kingsley lo tomó por el hombro y Harry no tuvo tiempo de negarse, sonrió incómodo mientras una ola de flashes volvía a cegarlo.

\- Me fascina esta algarabía – le rió en el oído -. Vamos, te acompaño al departamento de aurores.

Lo condujo por el pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor, donde el parloteo y las miradas al fin acabaron.

\- Le aseguro que si apruebo dirán que usted intervino a mi favor – soltó Harry sin pensarlo.

\- Por favor, por más que quisiera tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que no será así. Además las personas suelen pensar lo peor de todos, siempre, eso no cambiará jamás. Ahora dime Harry ¿realmente te importa lo que piensen los demás? Si me dices que sí te importa, entonces tengo que pedirte que me reveles quién eres y qué hiciste con Harry – rió el Ministro haciendo destellar sus blancos dientes.

\- No, señor, nunca me ha importado… es sólo que me molesta que esto se haya transformado en una persecución, todos quieren invadir mi vida personal, inventando cosas… - se detuvo un momento y pensó en que no era momento ni lugar para ponerse a sufrir por su desdichada vida, menos con Shacklebot. Por suerte el ascensor se detuvo en seco en el piso donde debía bajarse.

\- Bueno chico, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, aunque sé que no la necesitas. Es mejor que no llegues acompañado de mí, no quiero causarte más problemas jajaja.

Harry caminó y se giró para despedirse del Ministro. Agradecía enormemente que él no hubiera querido acompañarlo, en su mente ya se estaba imaginando las líneas impresas en los diarios del día siguiente: " _Se dice que el propio Ministro de Magia influenció en el departamento de Aurores para que aprobaran la solicitud de Potter sin que éste ni siquiera se hubiese esforzado como los demás postulantes…"_

Respiró profundo y caminó hacia una gran puerta doble de color negro. La abrió rápidamente y se encontró con unos 50 magos y brujas de su edad, todos con rostros angustiados que al notar su presencia comenzaron a murmurarse unos con otros. Harry estaba acostumbrado a que ese tipo de cosas sucedieran, así que sin prestar importancia caminó entre los jóvenes observando atento por si se encontraba con alguna cara conocida. Sin embargo una voz aguda lo hizo cesar en su búsqueda, una bruja mayor les dio la bienvenida y comenzó a llamarlos uno a uno para que ingresaran en una enorme sala con pupitres separados exageradamente unos con otros. Harry tomó asiento con el corazón a punto de salírsele, y mirando la mesa perfectamente pulida trató de calmarse, habían comenzado las horas decisivas de su vida.

* * *

Eran las dos menos diez minutos de la tarde cuando terminó el examen práctico y se sintió aliviado de que al fin todo hubiera acabado. Le había ido bien, al menos así lo pensaba. Mientras caminaba hacia el elevador observó el rostro de algunos jóvenes que parecía que hubieran sufrido la peor de las torturas dentro de la sala. Algunos con los cabellos chamuscados, lo cual le hizo gracia pues recordó a Seamus Finnigan en Hogwarts, quien tenía un talento especial para atraer las explosiones.

\- ¡Ahí estás Harry! – Oyó una voz que reconoció de inmediato como del señor Weasley. Lo buscó entre la multitud y lo vio tratando de pasar entre un tumulto de magos y brujas.

\- ¿Qué tal señor?

\- Bien bien. ¿Cómo te fue?

\- Creo que bien, eso espero o si no supongo que no quedará más remedio que desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra – contestó Harry con mejor ánimo.

\- Me alegro, pero todos sabemos que aprobarás, sé positivo. He venido para que almorcemos juntos, debes estar hambriento.

\- Pues ahora que lo menciona, sí, tengo hambre, pero también estoy cansado señor, deseo dormir y olvidarme de estos meses tortuosos de insomnio -. La verdad es que no quería estar a solas con el señor Weasley, no deseaba conversar del examen. Además sabía que el tema de Ginny saldría inevitablemente y de lo que menos quería era hablar de su ex novia con el mismísimo padre de ésta -. Disculpe mi mala educación, pero le agradezco la invitación.

\- No te preocupes, entiendo que estás cansado, ve y duerme, a ver si dentro de la semana vas a cenar a casa – dijo Arthur Weasley una vez dentro del ascensor.

\- Oh claro, por supuesto que estaré por allá algún día de esta semana – mintió, la verdad era que tenía pensado dormir toda esa semana, no levantarse de su cama, no atender visitas y menos asistir a compromisos -. Hasta luego señor, envíe mis saludos a la señora Weasley.

Finalmente dejó el Ministerio y se apareció en Grimmauld Place, tomó una manzana la cual devoró en menos de un minuto y se dejó caer en el gran sofá. Se durmió en un dos por tres, entrando en un sueño agradable y pacífico como hacía meses que no lograba.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron con dolor y observó por unos segundos el reloj que tenía en frente sin lograr espabilarse. Marcaba las 5 con 25 minutos. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se giró con el brazo invadido por la sensación de hormigas subiendo y bajando. Intentó dormirse nuevamente pero un agradable aroma a carne asada hizo a sus tripas moverse de hambre. Dio un salto poniéndose de pie, recordando que esa noche tenía una cena con Malfoy.

\- ¡Diablos! – Gritó - ¿Por qué invité a Malfoy a mi casa? ¡En qué rayos estaba pensando!

Corrió hasta el baño y se dio una ducha rápida con agua helada, para despertar de lo que él pensaba era una pesadilla. En esos momentos lo único que deseaba era paz y estar solo, pero debido a alguna satánica razón se le había ocurrido invitar a Draco Malfoy a una cena en su propia casa. ¿Se había golpeado en la cabeza antes de hacerle dicha invitación? Pero aún podía echarse para atrás, sí, enviaría una lechuza de inmediato para cancelar esa locura.

Sin secarse, se amarró una toalla a la cintura y se dirigió a la sala, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Su lechuza se encontraba en el lugar de siempre observándolo con sus grandes ojos redondos. Tomó una pluma disponiéndose a escribir, pero ya era tarde. Tres golpecitos en la puerta indicaron que Malfoy ya había llegado.

\- ¡Mierda! – exclamó Harry intentando pensar en alguna forma de que pareciera que no se encontraba en casa, sin embargo el aroma de la carne y las patatas asadas era tan penetrante que era obvio que provenía del interior de su casa.

De mala gana abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Draco de pie, con una sonrisa extraña, es decir no era extraña, era una sonrisa normal, solamente que no estaba acostumbrado a verlo sonreír de esa manera, era una sonrisa amable, hasta acogedora. No sabía por qué había imaginado que se iba a encontrar con un Malfoy vestido de túnica y con el uniforme del colegio. Qué ridiculez, pensó. Iba vestido con ropa muggle: camisa negra y pantalón negro, pero no de un modo formal, de hecho se le veía muy casual, con su cabello platinado pero ligeramente desordenado por gracia del viento. Le lucía bien el color negro.

\- Creí que se te había quitado el mal hábito de la impuntualidad, Potter – dijo el rubio soltando una risita y desplegando una comedida mirada al torso de Harry.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó tratando de disimular la vergüenza que le causaba que Malfoy lo viera sólo con una toalla amarrada a la cintura. Se hizo a un lado invitando a Draco a entrar al salón. – Me quedé dormido en el sofá y se me pasó la hora.

\- No te preocupes – Draco lucía tranquilo y tomó asiento en el mismo lugar donde momentos atrás Harry había apoyado su cabeza para dormir.

No demoro nada en vestirme, ya vuelvo.

El nerviosismo se apoderó nuevamente de Harry, pero no era el mismo tipo de nervios que en la mañana, era algo así como curiosidad por saber en qué terminaría aquello. ¿Era esto el comienzo de una amistad con alguien con quien tuvo una enemistad de casi una década? ¿O tal vez era una estupidez que le traería más peleas absurdas con aquel niñito de papá?

Lo peor era que sumado a ese desasosiego no sabía qué ropa usar para esa ocasión, la única ropa de gala o formal que había en su clóset eran túnicas y Malfoy se había presentado usando ropa muggle. Hizo levitar todas las prendas para decidir cuál le vendría mejor y finalmente optó por una camiseta levemente ajustada y unos jeans pitillos que Ginny le había asegurado era la última moda entre los muggles, en fin a Harry le parecían incómodos y muy apretados, pero tenía que admitir que lo hacían lucir como esos modelos que aparecían en las publicidades de las calles de Londres. Usó un encantamiento para secar su cabello y tratando de relajarse volvió al salón.

\- Listo – dijo Harry una vez de pie frente al sofá. Sintió nuevamente la mirada del rubio que no lo miraba a los ojos, si no que recorría su cuerpo como buscando una excusa para soltarle alguna burla. Sin embargo eso no sucedió.

\- He traído una botella de vino.

\- Estupendo – con un movimiento de varita el pelinegro hizo aparecer dos copas sobre la mesita y con la misma hizo que la botella sirviera su contenido en ellas.

\- ¿Qué sucede Potter? ¿Por qué te quedas ahí de pie como los tarados?

Harry se sonrojó, la verdad era que no se hallaba dentro de su propia casa con aquel personaje sentado en su sofá, parecía una escena incómoda, se sentía incómodo en su propio salón.

\- Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en que esto es extraño – dijo finalmente, sentándose al lado de Draco pero manteniendo la distancia. Él tomó las copas y le acercó una.

\- Ten, relájate, estoy acá en son de paz. No te voy a negar que me sorprendió tu invitación, nunca creí que aceptaras conversar conmigo de frente y además en tu propia casa – Draco bebió de su copa bajo la mirada atenta de Harry y luego de aquel sorbo se lamió los labios infantilmente.

\- Te voy a decir la verdad, creo que ayer no estaba en mis cabales, y hoy cuando desperté me pareció la locura más grande que se me pudo haber ocurrido – se sinceró Harry acercándose la copa a los labios, saboreando el exquisito líquido y dejando el nerviosismo de lado.

Malfoy lo observaba serio, con sus ojos grises fijos en los suyos.

\- Era una broma, no te lo tomes a pecho – continuó riéndose.

\- No malinterpretes mi mirada Potter, pero tienes razón, esta situación es extraña pero no pensarás en despacharme sin haber probado lo que sea que hayas cocinado, porque el aroma que hay aquí dentro me está volviendo loco.

\- Harry soltó una carcajada, ¿en verdad Malfoy lo creía capaz de cocinar una cena gourmet?

\- Yo no cocino, es mi elfo doméstico el que se encarga de esas tareas.

\- Oh ya veo.

Notó una sonrisa de lado en el semblante del rubio. Harry suponía que estaba tratando de aguantarse sus insultos venenosos tal como "Las manos del Niño que vivió son demasiado sagradas para hacer las tareas domésticas". Sin embargo, no dijo nada, pero Harry se dijo para sus adentros que debía ponerse a la defensiva, pues a pesar de que a simple vista el Slytherin parecía una persona diferente, nunca se sabía lo que realmente guardaba en su interior.

\- Te noto nervioso, ¿es por mi presencia? – Soltó Draco, alzando sus rubias cejas.

Sí, lo estaba, pero no iba a admitirlo delante de él, porque se veía que él no lucía nervioso para nada y no iba a darle en el gusto, en su orgullo Slytherin que debía sentirse siempre superior a cualquier otra persona, aunque fuera en estas pequeñas acciones: ponerlo nervioso mientras él estaba de lo más tranquilo.

\- No es eso, puede que sea el cansancio, hoy tuve el examen de postulación para el departamento de aurores – mintió el pelinegro y se bebió el resto de vino de su copa. Sabía que el alcohol podía calmarlo.

\- No sé si eres muy bueno o muy estúpido, pero cualquiera en tu lugar se habría saltado ese paso. Es lógico que tienes las aptitudes suficientes para ser auror, ¿para qué insistir en dar ese examen?

Harry sintió cómo el calor se agolpaba en sus mejillas cuando escuchó la frase "Es lógico que tienes las aptitudes suficientes para ser auror", sintió la necesidad de zamarrear al rubio y gritarle "¡Quién eres y qué hiciste con el verdadero Malfoy!". Podía entender que hubiera cambiado después de la guerra, pero no podía asumirlo, el Slytherin que él conocía jamás habría reconocido que Harry era bueno en algo.

\- Me pareció injusto para los demás postulantes, eso es todo – dijo con calma.

\- San Potter, tan estúpido y bueno como en el colegio – rió fuertemente Draco moviendo su cabeza en señal de negación, haciendo que un mechón de cabello le cubriera un ojo.

Harry sintió una especie de alivio al comprobar que seguía guardando sus insultos de antaño y lo acompañó en su breve carcajada. Sin embargo el tono de voz no era de odio como antes, si no que le pareció notar un dejo de naturalidad inocente en su comentario y eso le hizo relajarse un poco, estiró sus brazos y apoyó su espalda en el sofá, en un gesto despreocupado, tratando de convencerse que la presencia de Malfoy era como la presencia de una vieja amistad.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

* * *

Diez minutos habían pasado desde que se sentaron a la mesa a cenar, ambos en total silencio. Kreacher se había lucido, todo se veía riquísimo y al darse cuenta de quién se trataba el invitado de su amo, su trato fue totalmente diferente a como lo hacía cuando iban los amigos de Harry.

Señor Malfoy – dijo cuando Harry se lo presentó, haciendo una reverencia exageradísima -. Es un gran honor poder servirlo esta noche. Hace mucho tiempo que un mago de sangre p… - hizo una pausa mirando a Harry – que un mago de la familia Black no pisaba esta casa.

Gracias… - le respondió sonriente Draco.

Kreacher señor, Kreacher es mi nombre señor, a sus órdenes – no dejaba de moverse de arriba abajo haciendo tantas reverencias por segundo como le fuera posible -. La cena los espera en el comedor -. Dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Harry y haciendo la última reverencia desapareció del salón.

El comedor era una habitación que Harry jamás había usado desde que se mudó a la casa y al entrar detrás de Draco se sorprendió de lo elegante que lucía. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de cómo los colores de las paredes contrastaban con el color del mantel, el cual hacía juego con las cortinas y con las sillas. Era una habitación espaciosa, con una mesa para 10 personas, larga. Un gran candelabro flotaba por sobre ésta y la luz de las velas le hizo sentir una paz interior muy reconfortante, un calor agradable en el pecho… o tal vez era el vino, quizá no debió beber aquella copa tan rápido, pensó Harry un poco nervioso.

El aroma me está matando – dijo Draco acercándose a la mesa, Harry observó cómo aspiraba y los huecos de su delgada nariz se dilataban. Le pareció gracioso y aún trataba de azotarse mentalmente intentando comprender aquella paródica situación. ¡Él y Draco solos a punto de tener una cena!

Igual a mí – Harry se tocó el estómago, como si de ese modo pudiera acallar el sonido de sus tripas hambrientas.

Tomaron asiento y durante 10 minutos el silencio inundó la sala. Sólo se oían los sonidos de sus mandíbulas masticando y los cubiertos rozando los platos. Harry estaba nervioso y el tratar de ocultarlo era demasiado angustiante que, a pesar del hambre que tenía, no pudo llevarse más de tres bocados a su boca cuando ya se sintió satisfecho.

Estás haciendo dieta o qué – dijo Draco rompiendo el silencio, al darse cuenta que Harry sólo estaba jugando con un guisante que en ese momento parecía de lo más interesante ahí en el plato.

No, es sólo qué… - no sabía qué rayos responder, ¿Que no tenía hambre? Si ya le había dicho que él también estaba hambriento – No me gustó cómo Keacher aliñó la carne –. Era la peor mentira, esa era la carne más sabrosa que había probado en meses.

Tú sí que estás demente Potter, o sólo no estás acostumbrado a comer una comida tan fina. Cómo se nota que tu elfo doméstico pertenecía a una buena familia de magos…

Harry creyó ver un resquicio de ese Malfoy de la escuela, del engreído Slytherin. Desde que había puesto un pie en su casa estuvo escudriñando y apostándose a sí mismo cuánto le duraría esa faceta de "buena persona" que Hermione decía que era ahora. Lo miró por unas milésimas de segundo, a punto de subírsele la ira a la cabeza, porque no iba a permitir ni un solo insulto.

Es broma Potter – dijo Draco con una sonrisa, tan diferente a las que Harry recordaba de Hogwarts -. Lo siento, no lo haré más.

No te preocupes – lo tranquilizó Harry al notar que su sonrisa era auténtica, al igual que su disculpa. Suspiró dejando de lado la súper apuesta que tenía en la cabeza acerca de Draco y su faceta de "buena persona". Si ya estaba en su casa no había vuelta atrás, más le valía dejar el nerviosismo y seguir.

Observó con ojos esperanzados la botella de vino y encontrando en ella su salvación se llenó su copa con un movimiento de varita.

¿Más? – Le ofreció al rubio.

Sí, por favor.

Draco se llevó la copa a sus labios y bebió con los ojos cerrados. Harry lo escudriñó mientras él también bebía de la suya. Lucía tan diferente al Malfoy de la escuela, todo, su semblante era el de una persona "normal", estaba tranquilo, se le veía alegre, tan diferente al Malfoy que se cruzó frente a él en el Wizengamot. Cuando abrió sus ojos Harry no encontró ningún rastro de la tristeza que aquella vez observó en su mirada.

¿En qué piensas Potter? – le preguntó Draco al sentir su mirada fija en la suya.

En que la última vez que te vi lucías diferente – soltó Harry, el vino comenzaba a hacer su trabajo, el nerviosismo desaparecía poco a poco.

Y qué querías, si me pasé meses enteros imaginándome el resto de mi vida en Azkabán.

¿Por qué? Si finalmente tú nunca hiciste nada a conciencia, es decir fuiste obligado a convertirte en mortífago ¿no es así?

En cierto modo sí, pero a pesar de eso, nadie quiso acudir a declarar a nuestro favor… sólo tú – Draco tocaba la base de su copa con su índice, dejando de mirar a los ojos de Harry -. Jamás se me pasó por la mente que, a pesar de todo, tú ibas a salvarnos de ir a Azkabán…

Harry sintió su pecho apretarse al oír aquellas palabras. Si Malfoy no le hubiera enviado esa carta hace dos semanas atrás, él nunca se hubiera detenido a pensar en lo que esas declaraciones frente al Wizengamot realmente causaban en la vida de esas familias. Era tranquilidad y paz.

Era lo que debía hacer – sólo pudo decir Harry, volviendo a beber un sorbo largo de su copa y comenzando a notar que las velas más el color cálido de las paredes le estaban comenzando a marear levemente. El rubio seguía en silencio, parecía avergonzado por haber tenido que decir esas cosas frente a él -. ¿Te parece si comemos e postre en el salón? – se atrevió a preguntar, para sacarlo de ese estado de incomodidad y al notar que su plato ya estaba vacío.

Vamos – dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando su copa -. ¿Puedo? – Miró a Harry apuntando la botella.

Claro, sírvete, estás como en tu casa – le respondió dirigiéndose al salón, tomando asiento en el mismo lugar de antes, observando cómo Draco se acercaba tomando asiento a su lado, sin soltar su copa de vino.

Luego de que Kreacher les trajera el postre el silencio regresó. Harry pensaba mil formas de reiniciar una conversación, pero no se le ocurría nada y comenzaba a entrar en pánico cuando el Slytherin por fin habló.

Y por eso estoy aquí Potter, para darte las gracias como se debe, como me enseñaron de pequeño que un Malfoy debe hacerlo… - dijo sin una pizca de ironía, casi con una amabilidad desconocida para Harry hasta el momento -. Entonces, ¿estamos bien? – Consultó estirando su mano, tal cual como Harry recordaba de su primer día en Hogwarts, cuando Malfoy se ofreció a ser su amigo y él lo rechazó.

Claro – respondió torpemente, estrechando su mano, sorprendido de su tibieza. No sabía por qué creía que iba a sentir un toque frío, sonrío por eso y el rubio lo notó.

¡Hey! No por eso significa que seremos los mejores amigos por siempre. No creas que no he olvidado que rechazaste mi amistad cuando teníamos once años – rió fuerte apoyándose cómodamente en el respaldo del sillón. Harry se sorprendió que estuviera pensando lo mismo que él segundos atrás.

Conversaron de cosas triviales, recordando la escuela, los compañeros, los profesores. Riendo a carcajadas, Harry estaba por completo relajado y cómodo, realmente parecía una junta con una vieja amistad que no veía en años. Seguía sorprendiéndose cada vez que miraba a Malfoy y notaba que era él, ahí, frente suyo, bebiendo y conversando de la vida. Jamás imaginó aquello.

¿Tienes más vino? – le preguntó Draco una vez que terminaron una larga risotada recordando una de las tantas canciones que Peeves canturreaba en Hogwarts.

Hmm creo, no suelo tomar vino.

¿Qué tomas?

Cerveza en verdad. ¡Kreacher! – Gritó Harry.

¿Amo?- preguntó el elfo apareciendo enfrente de ambos.

¿Has comprado vino?

Claro señor, en seguida les traigo.

Kreacher desapareció y Harry le sonrió de oreja a oreja a Draco. El alcohol ya había empezado a hacer efecto, pues no podía dejar de sonreír. El rubio se levantó.

Necesito ir al baño – dijo cruzando sus piernas graciosamente.

Segunda puerta de la derecha – le mostró Harry por el pasillo.

A la mitad de la segunda botella comenzaron las preguntas más personales. Harry se sentía ya medio borracho y le daba rabia notar que Malfoy seguía igual, no parecía mareado como él.

¿Y cómo está tu novia Potter? ¿Cuándo es la boda? – le preguntó entre risas acercándose a él y pegándole un codazo en el costado.

Ya no estamos saliendo… y gracias por ser el único que no ha leído esas estúpidas revistas donde hablan de nosotros – Draco parecía sorprendido.

¿Dices que ya saben de eso en las editoriales?

Sí, de hecho esa tarde en el Callejón Diagon…

Oh, el té en mis queridos jeans – le interrumpió Draco haciendo un puchero. Harry estalló en risas.

¿Desde cuándo te vistes con ropa muggle?

Desde que vivo en un apartamento en Chelsea, rodeado de muggles – respondió como si fuera de lo más normal que un ex mortífago viviera en una calle muggle, en un apartamento muggle, con artefactos muggles.

Quién lo diría, Draco Malfoy viviendo entre muggles, eres una caja de secretos – Harry se dio cuenta de que el rubio se sonrojaba y su corazón latió rápido al por fin saber que Draco comenzaba a estar igual de borracho que él -. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes novia?

No, estoy soltero – se puso serio -. ¿Quién querría estar con un ex seguidor de Voldemort?

Harry sintió un apretón en el pecho al notar un dejo de tristeza en los ojos del Slytherin.

Oh vamos, estás guapo, Hermione me contó que muchas chicas de San Mungo andan tras de ti. Eres un rompecorazones – le pegó un empujón que hizo que por poco se le cayera el contenido de su copa y que por segunda vez hubiera ensuciado unos pantalones por su culpa.

¡Qué va! – exclamó risueño -. No me van las chicas.

Harry se quedó en silencio analizando las palabras de Malfoy, ¿había oído mal? Sin saber qué decir, terminó de un sorbo el resto del vino en su copa.

Bueno, algún chico de San Mungo, eres guapo, no lo sé, eres divertido… - balbuceó, tratando de normalizar la conversación. Draco estalló en risas.

Pensé que al decirte eso me ibas a echar escandalizado de tu casa… como lo hizo mi padre.

Claro, ahora todo encajaba. No se había ido de la lujosa mansión Malfoy por gusto, si no porque su padre al enterarse de que era gay, lo había echado. Increíble, jamás de los jamases hubiese imaginado tal cosa. No sabía qué decir.

Tranquilo, tengo cero rollos con eso – dijo por fin -. Lo siento por lo de tu padre – dijo sinceramente levantándose para dirigirse al baño.

Estaba en el mejor momento del borracho, se sentía relajado y feliz. Draco había resultado una persona agradable, con la que se podía conversar de tantos temas como con cualquiera de sus amigos. Mientras orinaba se imaginaba cuándo sería la próxima vez que se verían, si es que volvieran a juntarse o salir, si es que él también quería y cómo se llevaría con sus amigos. A Hermione ya la veía seguido en San Mungo, pero Ron… Ron sería ya un tema más complicado. Cuando salió del baño Draco estaba llenando ambas copas de nuevo.

No sé tú, pero yo ya me estoy emborrachando – le dijo Harry recibiendo la copa que le ofrecía Malfoy y hundiéndose en el sillón.

Eso es porque no estás acostumbrado a tomar vino – Draco escudriñó unos libros que habían en una mesita justo al lado del sillón, detrás de él, posando su copa en la misma -. Aurores… ¿es verdad que entrarás a los Aurores? – le preguntó tomando el libro más grande, hojeándolo y mirando las fotos en movimiento.

Eso si apruebo el examen – respondió Harry pendiente de los movimientos del Slytherin, observando sus manos finas, recorriendo su camisa negra que le quedaba ajustada en los brazos, porque como había notado en el Callejón Diagon, estaban bien ejercitados, observó su espalda y su cintura angosta, como de mujer… y su trasero en esos pantalones apretados… - ¡CUIDADO! – Exclamó cuando Draco cerró el pesado libro y con el movimiento su copa tambaleó amenazando con caer.

En un movimiento rápido Harry trató de detenerla, estirando el brazo y apretando contra el brazo del sillón a Malfoy, pegando su pecho contra el brazo del rubio, sin éxito porque la copa y su contenido de todas formas cayeron a la alfombra.

Lo siento – susurró Malfoy girando su rostro, quedando frente a frente, a pocos centímetros del rostro de Harry, quién no se inmutó, se quedó congelado, mirando los grises ojos de Draco y tragando saliva instintivamente. Su mirada pasó de sus ojos a sus labios… rosados, los recordó sosteniendo la pajilla, sorbiendo el té helado. Volvió a tragar, se estaba volviendo demente o estaba muy borracho, esas eran las dos excusas que rondaban en su cabeza cuando por inercia sus labios se acercaron a los de Malfoy, sintiendo su respiración caliente. Fue un beso, sin abrir los labios, pero eso en todos los significados era un beso. El rubio estaba quieto, Harry escuchaba su corazón latir a mil por hora, sin embargo él no lo rechazó, no lo empujó ni mucho menos. Se quedó quieto, sólo respirando, hasta que Harry abrió los ojos y vio los de Draco, muy abiertos, como platos, sin entender la situación.

Harry separó su boca, mas no su cuerpo, el calor que emanaba el rubio se le hacía agradable. Alejó su rostro sólo unos centímetros, sin sacar su mirada de los ojos grises, como esperando una reacción: un grito de disgusto o quizás una aprobación. Y finalmente Draco relajó el semblante y se mordió el labio inferior, en un gesto nervioso, pero provocativo.

Y entonces el mismo Draco se acercó al pelinegro y lo besó, colocando sus manos en el cuello y empujando, profundizando el beso, rozándole levemente la nuca con sus dedos, haciendo que Harry le permitiera explorar su boca con su lengua. Sabía a vino y sus labios se sentían tan endemoniadamente suaves; su mente era un torbellino de emociones. Sus manos se aferraron a la cintura de Draco, esa cintura tan pequeña, más aún que la cintura de Ginny. Harry quería bajar, sentir el trasero, tal como lo hacía con su ex novia, estrujarlo entre sus palmas, pero la posición en la que estaban no se lo permitía.

Aprovechando el espacioso sofá, Harry se echó levemente hacia atrás, sin dejar de besar al Slytherin, sólo para comprobar si él también quería seguir en el juego. Entonces Draco lo empujó hasta quedar completamente sobre él y lo miró tan sensualmente que Harry ya había perdido el control y no le importaba pensar que se estaba empezando a calentar con un hombre, con Draco, ¡Un Slytherin joder!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6.

¿Qué estamos haciendo Potter? – Preguntó Draco una vez que despegó sus labios del Gryffindor.

No sé tú, pero yo te estoy besando… creo – le respondió Harry sacando sus manos del cuerpo de Malfoy. Estaba muy borracho, porque las palabras se escaparon de sus labios apenas las pensó.

Nunca has besado a un hombre ¿cierto? - Harry negó con la cabeza -. Rayos Potter, lo siento, no debí… - El rubio hizo un ademán de querer levantarse, se notaba bastante avergonzado, pero Harry lo volvió a tomar por la cintura, atrayéndolo otra vez.

Sus neuronas ya casi no funcionaban, sólo quería dejarse llevar, a pesar de saber que estaba besando a otro hombre, a Malfoy precisamente. El corto beso y las pocas caricias que compartieron le hicieron sentir muy excitado y para calmarse se dijo que se sentía así por el estrés de los últimos meses.

Draco lo volvió a besar y esta vez metió sus manos bajó la camiseta de Harry, tocando su abdomen firme y al Gryffindor se le escapó un suspiro dentro de la boca de Malfoy.

Vaya Potter, jamás en mi puta vida te hubiera imaginado así, dejando a un ex motífago tocarte y que además eso te guste…

Hablas mucho Malfoy – lo interrumpió Harry incorporándose en el sillón y volviendo a besarlo, esta vez empujándolo para acorralarlo en el hueco del sofá. Sentía que sus manos se movían por si solas, pues en un par de segundos ya habían desabotonado la camisa de Draco. Le echó un vistazo a su torso semi desnudo.

¿Cómo continuaba ahora? No había senos que masajear, sólo unas rosadas tetillas y un blanquísimo pecho. ¿Qué haría? ¿Los hombres se excitaban si se les acariciaba ahí? Lucía tan pálido que sentía que con el más leve toque se rompería. La mano de Draco le agarró de la muñeca llevando la suya a su pecho y Harry pudo al fin tocar su piel, tibia y tan suave que parecía de mentira y el latido de su corazón lo tranquilizó, pues pudo notar que el del rubio latía igual de rápido que el suyo.

Lo tocó y lo besó, en la boca y en el cuello, Malfoy suspiraba tanto, que Harry sintió la conocida corriente eléctrica recorrer su columna, pasando por su pelvis hasta llegar a su pene, que se puso duro en el momento en que, al morder levemente la piel del suave cuello, al rubio se le escapó un ronco gemido.

Draco estaba más que sonrojado, pero de igual forma no dejaba de tener esa mirada desafiante y fija en los ojos de Harry. Le recorrió los pectorales y bajó por el abdomen, deteniéndose en el borde del apretado pantalón negro del rubio, quien no le sacaba la mirada de encima.

¿Estás seguro de que quieres continuar? Porque si tu mano sigue bajando, yo ya no podré retroceder - Draco notó lo vulnerable que hacía sentir a Harry la brisa de su aliento en su oído.

Sí quiero – le respondió el pelinegro, pegando su entrepierna contra la rodilla de Malfoy el cual abrió sus ojos a modo de sorpresa.

Sólo ese caliente geste le bastó a Draco para decidir totalmente acabar con ese juego. Sin ninguna delicadeza le sacó la camiseta a Harry y se lamió los labios al observar el magnífico torso trigueño que tenía delante de él. Lo besó con un nuevo deseo floreciendo en su interior, el sólo pensar que estaba a punto de tener un revolcón con el famoso Harry Potter lo puso más caliente de lo que ya estaba. La boca de Harry sabía a merlot, le fascinaba y le mordió el labio inferior para saborearlo mejor. Sonrió dentro del beso cuando Potter se le pegó más y sus pieles tuvieron el primer encuentro.

El cuerpo del moreno había comenzado a sudar y se avergonzó un poco al pensar que a Draco tal vez aquello no le gustaba. Sin embargo él no se inmutó y sus manos tocaron sus abdominales, causándole leves cosquillas. Descendieron un poco más, y Harry sostuvo la respiración, esperando ansioso lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Hábilmente los delgados dedos del rubio le desabrocharon el pantalón y sin una pizca de vergüenza le apretó el duro pene. Harry soltó un fuerte gemido cuando sintió la tibia mano envolverle su miembro, comenzando a masturbarlo suavemente. Estaba extasiado totalmente, que sin remordimientos empezó un vaivén al ritmo de la mano de Draco.

Un par de minutos bastaron para que el orgasmo de Harry estuviera a punto de llegar, y a modo de extender su excitación un poco más del tiempo, le desabrochó el pantalón a Malfoy; pero se quedó quieto cuando su cerebro pareció razonar y entendió que lo que encontraría allí no sería una vagina y por una milésima de segundo entró en pánico. "Sólo es otro pene" se dijo, "no será tan diferente como masturbarme a mí mismo" agregó en su mente, para tranquilizarse y sin más metió su mano. Draco estaba durísimo y aquello le hizo sentir una pizca de orgullo.

La mano del rubio dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le quitó las gafas, lo que provocó que Harry se mareara un tanto más. Acto seguido le bajó sus pantalones, con bóxer y todo. Volvió a entrar en pánico. Sabía perfectamente cómo tenían sexo dos hombres y no, no se sentía preparado para eso. Se alejó unos centímetros de Malfoy.

Relájate, no haremos nada que tú no quieras – le volvió a susurrar al oído -. Es más, dime ¿Qué quieres que haga? – Harry continuó en silencio tratando de enfocar la vista -. Oh vamos Potter, ni pienses que te voy a rogar, siéntete agradecido de que te estoy haciendo esa pregunta, usualmente yo hago lo que se me da la gana en estas situaciones -. La boca de Malfoy recorrió su cuello, dejando pequeños besos a su paso haciendo estremecer a Harry - ¿Quieres que te la chupe?

Demonios, por qué era tan directo. Cuando tenía sexo con Ginny ella jamás usaba palabras tan evidentes, sólo lo hacían y ya. Y ¡Oh Merlín! Sí quería que se la chupara, pero no quería reconocerlo. Tenía miedo de lo que seguiría después.

Sólo ven, quítate tu ropa – dijo al fin negando con su cabeza y sacándose del todo sus pantalones. Estaba completamente desnudo y achicando sus ojos, buscó la silueta de Draco. Veía muy borroso, sin embargo notó cuando él se levantó y se sacó con dificultad los apretados pantalones y sin quitarse la camisa se colocó sobre Harry, juntando sus penes haciéndolos estremecer al mismo tiempo.

Draco comenzó un movimiento delicioso que hizo a Harry olvidar todo y comenzar a gemir como nunca lo había hecho. Ambos ejes, duros como palos de escoba y calientes, se rozaban casi con desesperación. El jodido Slytherin sabía cómo contornearse para disfrutar mejor y sin dejar de moverse besó y mordió la boca del moreno, gimiendo ronco de vez en cuando. Y Harry estaba llegando al climax, con ambas manos masajeó el magnífico trasero de Malfoy, ¡Santo cielo, cómo disfrutaba hacer eso! Siempre le gustó hacer eso cuando estaba con Ginny. Trató de concentrarse y de alejar a la pelirroja de su mente, sólo quería seguir sintiendo esa sensación de excitación para siempre. Con su mano grande tomó ambos penes y los masturbó. Su cabeza comenzó a girar y con un espasmo y un fuerte gemido eyaculó, mojando su propio abdomen. Sin dejar de masturbar a Draco, lo besó en el cuello, saboreando su suave piel y cuando le estaba dejando sin querer una marca, el rubio acabó también sobre su sudado cuerpo.

Harry sintió el tibio cuerpo de Draco caer agotado sobre él, respirando entrecortado y con los ojos cerrados trató de no pensar en lo que acababa de hacer.

Pobre de ti si me dejaste una marca en el cuello… - escuchó al rubio amenazarle, y aquello fue lo último que escuchó pues poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron y su cerebro se apagó, cayendo en un profundo y agradable sueño.

* * *

No supo si fue por el dolor de cabeza o por las náuseas, que se despertó. Abrió los ojos y la luz del sol lo fulminó odiosamente, le ardía la cabeza horriblemente. Buscó sus gafas a tientas con la mano, sin resultado.

¡Mierda mi cabeza! – se incorporó, notando que estaba desnudo, pero cubierto con una manta. Se llevó ambas manos a su cara, tapándose del sol. Olían a Malfoy y entonces fragmentos de la noche anterior pasaron como una película por su cabeza. Draco gimiendo, Draco tocándolo, Draco masturbándolo -. ¡Merlín, qué hice!

Echó un vistazo como pudo alrededor, buscando sus gafas o su varita. Hasta que las encontró tiradas en el suelo, junto a la enorme mancha de vino. Cuando se las colocó el potente sol lo deslumbró muchísimo más, lo que le provocó un mareo que lo obligó a correr hacia el baño, levantar la tapa de éste y vomitar todo el vino de la noche anterior.

Sentado en el suelo, indefenso como nunca antes y desnudo como llegó a este mundo, se puso a pensar en lo que había hecho, sintiendo mucho remordimiento y sintiéndose de lo peor. ¿Por qué tuvo que besarlo? Él nunca se sintió atraído por otro hombre. ¿Qué pasó por su mente cuándo lo hizo? ¿Fue porque supo que era gay?

¡Pero yo no soy gay! – gritó provocando eco en el cuarto de baño -. No lo soy ¿cierto?

Pero el besar a otro hombre y llegar a algo más ¿no lo hacía gay automáticamente? ¿Y por qué Malfoy precisamente? Podría haber probado con cualquier otro, ¿pero justamente él?

Tal vez era una poción, tal vez algo tenía el vino. Buscó excusa tras excusa para negar que lo había hecho porque le había gustado. Porque al besar los labios de Malfoy experimentó una nueva clase de excitación. Porque con él fue diferente a como se sentía al hacer el amor con Ginny; no hubo pudor ni vergüenza, lo cual le hizo sentirse tan relajado que hasta el orgasmo fue distinto, placentero.

Lentamente se levantó y se miró en el espejo, estaba destruido, nunca había tenido resaca de vino. Era de lo peor, tenía el estómago tan revuelto que el tan sólo pensar en comida le provocaba unas ganas asquerosas de devolver hasta el almuerzo de hace una semana. Se lavó la cara con agua helada y sin secarse se fue hasta su cuarto, se tiró en la cama y volvió a dormirse.

* * *

Un "click" lo despertó del profundo sueño que estaba teniendo. El conocido ruido de cuando una persona se aparece lo hizo levantarse de un salto tapándose instintivamente con la sábana. Se metió al baño de su pieza y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

¿Malfoy habrá vuelto? Se preguntó temerosamente, no tenía idea de cómo iba a mirarlo a la cara de nuevo. Lo mejor era esconderse hasta que pensara que no estaba, que había salido de compras o qué sé yo. Aguantó la respiración, pero al cabo de un minuto escuchó unos pasos acercándose.

¿Estás en el baño Harry? – Era la voz de Hermione. Respiró aliviado.

¡Sí, justo iba a tomar una ducha! – Gritó por la rendija de la puerta.

Lo siento cariño, te esperaré en el salón.

El salón, esperaba que Kreacher ya hubiera limpiado el desastre que había, si no Hermione comenzaría a preguntar y la verdad, esperaba que sus amigos nunca se enteraran de lo que había sucedido.

Se duchó rápidamente y salió al encuentro de la castaña. Al entrar en el salón vio a Kreacher escobillando la mancha de vino de la alfombra, un sonrojo se posicionó en sus pómulos. Al menos la habitación estaba ordenada.

Hermione se encontraba de pie y sostenía un pedazo de pergamino en su mano.

¿Cómo estás, Herm? – La saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

Muy bien, ¿y tú?

Bien… - Harry tomó asiento, en el mismo sofá donde la noche anterior había besado a Malfoy. ¡Se iba a volver loco si no paraba de pensar en eso!

Veo que tú y Malfoy ya son íntimos – le sonrió Hermione moviendo el pergamino que tenía en la mano.

Harry tosió, atorándose con su propia saliva. ¿Era eso una nota? ¡Malfoy le había dejado una nota antes de irse y el muy imbécil no se había fijado!

¡Por las barbas de Merlín, que no haya sido tan cara dura de haber escrito sobre lo que habíamos hecho!, pensó desesperado. Le quitó el papel de las manos, con el corazón desbocándosele, y su cerebro trabajando en encontrar la mentira perfecta para decirle a su amiga.

" _Tú sofá es muy incómodo para dormir,_

 _así que disculpa por marcharme sin despedirme._

 _Muchas gracias por todo._

 _Draco M."_

La nota no decía nada explícito, sólo lo del sofá, pero dudaba que Hermione entendiera.

Pues ya ves, resultó que era verdad lo que decían en San Mungo, él en realidad está diferente. Conversamos bastante, ("y nos besamos bastante", pensó) fue muy civilizado, no como el Malfoy insufrible de la escuela. Bebimos y como ves, se emborrachó tanto que se quedó a dormir – mintió.

Hermione lo escudriñó con el ceño fruncido, poniendo a Harry nervioso. No le creía, rayos. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Vaya, qué alegría. Al parecer te hacía falta una noche de juerga para cambiar ese semblante amargado que te cargaste todo el verano – rio.

Harry no supo si Hermione comprendía lo que habían hecho. Le parecía descabellado que la peli castaña hubiera adivinado que "casi" se había acostado con Malfoy. "Casi", porque entendía claramente que tan sólo una base lo separaba para poder decir abiertamente que se había acostado con él.

De todas formas prefería creer que la mente de su amiga seguía siendo tan inocente como cuando iban en tercer año y esperaba sinceramente que a Draco no se le ocurriera divulgar nada de lo que habían hecho, porque sin lugar a dudas esa sería su perdición total.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7.

¡Aprobé!

Una emocionada Hermione corría entre la multitud, con su cabello revuelto y con un pergamino en su mano agitándolo al viento, en dirección a Ron y a Harry.

Era viernes y había pasado exactamente una semana y un día desde el "incidente" con Malfoy. Harry no había querido poner un pie fuera de su casa, como una forma de auto castigo. Se pasó la semana completa pensando y dándole vueltas al asunto, considerando si lo que había sucedido estaba bien o mal. Considerando seriamente su sexualidad; ejercitándose, como si con eso pudiera demostrarse que seguía siendo "macho", como solía decir tío Vernon.

En su cabeza se debatía además el hecho de que inconscientemente cada tarde se asomaba a la ventana mirando el cielo, esperando que una lechuza real se acercara volando en el enorme celeste. Sin embargo Draco no le envió ninguna nota, nada, y eso a Harry le hacía sentir un poco de humillación. A pesar de eso nunca se le pasó por la cabeza tomar las riendas del asunto y enviarle él una lechuza, porque hacer eso significaría que le estaba dando mucha importancia.

Fue la peor semana, su cabeza estaba hecha una maraña de pensamientos.

Hasta que aquella mañana de viernes se levantó decidido a contarles a sus amigos lo que había sucedido, ellos tendrían que darle su opinión del tema y así tal vez podía salir de la duda.

No lo consideró mucho, pues cuando se apareció en Sortilegios Weasley y se encontró de frente con Ron, aquella decisión salió revoloteando por las ventanas de la tienda.

¿Qué diría Ron, en realidad? Ron odiaba a Malfoy, más de lo que él mismo lo odió en su momento. ¿Y sobre su reconsideración de su sexualidad? Nunca había hablado con sus amigos sobre ese tema, porque nunca conocieron a nadie así. Pero el tema de haber "engañado" a su hermana ya era delicado, a pesar de que ya no estuvieran juntos, Harry sabía que todos los Weasley mantenían la esperanza de que en algún momento se reconciliara con ella.

No pudo, no se atrevió a contarle a Ron, lo sentía pero creía que en esas situaciones su amiga Hermione podría darle una visión más abierta y menos relacionada al "odio" absurdo a Malfoy.

Y así estaban ambos de pie en medio del Callejón Diagon observando cómo la castaña corría entre la multitud gritando que había aprobado su examen para ingresar a San Mungo.

¡Aprobé chicos! – se abalanzó sobre ambos, abrazándolos a la vez.

Eso es genial cariño – le dijo Ron plantándole un apasionado beso en los labios.

Felicidades Herm, sabíamos que lo conseguirías – dijo Harry dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Gracias chicos, no puedo más de la felicidad. Ya puedo respirar en paz, aunque no todo termina aquí, quiero especializarme en el área de daños provocados por hechizos, así que debo seguir estudiando y trabajar duro para conseguirlo.

Vienes saliendo de un examen y ya estás pensando en dar el siguiente, tú no cambiarás nunca – rio Ron.

Es que Ron, llegar a ese departamento es muy difícil es por eso que no puedo quedarme estancada en sólo esto – continuó Hermione, hiperventilando.

Eres la mejor, sé que lo lograrás – le dijo Harry para que se calmara un poco -. Tengo muchísima hambre, vamos a almorzar.

Se dirigieron al mismo lugar donde los periodistas voltearon el té en los pantalones de Malfoy. Se sonrojó al pensar de nueva cuenta en el rubio y se sonrojó aún más al considerar que cabía la posibilidad de que en cualquier momento Draco entrara por la puerta del restaurant. ¿Qué haría si eso pasara? Una imagen mental de Malfoy acercándose y dándole un piquito en señal de saludo frente a sus dos amigos lo perturbó por completo.

¿Estás bien Harry? – le preguntó Hermione sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Sí, todo bien – mintió, buscando alguna mentira en la sección de su cerebro "mentiras que Hermione se pueda creer" -. Es sólo que me puse nervioso al recordar que mi carta de Aurores debería llegar pronto.

Qué gran y buena mentira, era verdad que aquella carta debería llegar pronto, de hecho se extrañó al pensar que aún no había llegado, pero no era cierto que estaba nervioso por eso. De hecho todo el asunto "Malfoy" le había hecho olvidarse por completo que muy pronto debería estar ingresando al trabajo con el cual soñó desde hace mucho.

Debes estar tranquilo, eres El Elegido – se burló Ron.

Sí, tranquilo Harry, confío al 100% en tus aptitudes – le sonrió Hermione, tranquilizándolo -. En fin, hoy en la noche nos juntaremos a celebrar acá en el Callejón Diagon, los chicos han ido a esa taberna que está más abajo que le hace la competencia al Caldero Chorreante y dicen que es un lugar muy divertido. Tienen que venir conmigo ¿sí?

No lo sé Herm, estoy muy cansado, ha sido una semana muy movida en Sortilegios – se quejó Ron -. Además para ir a escuchar a chicas chismosear y hablar de pociones y medimagos…

Ah vamos cariño, si no sólo son chicas, también un par de chicos… y Malfoy…

¿Malfoy? No no no, con menor razón iría, con ese bastardo… ¿Y de qué hablan? ¿De su mansión y sus amigos sangre pura?

Ya no te comportes como un niñato. ¿Harry? ¿Qué dices? Vamos, tú y Malfoy ya se han visto y han conversado, podrás enseñarle a Ronald cómo se comportan las personas civilizadas.

Harry no sabía qué responder, estaba sin habla. ¿Ver a Malfoy? ¿Esta noche? Vaya, no se encontraba preparado sicológicamente para verlo tan pronto. ¡Rayos! Su corazón latía muy rápido.

No lo sé, Ron tiene razón, no conocemos a nadie…

Oh Harry, no me digas que también estás cansado, porque no te creo ni un poco. Vamos, las chicas son lindas y simpáticas, cómo sabes si tal vez alguna te gusta y ya te dejas de andar sufriendo por Ginny y te olvidas de ella de una vez – dijo Hermione mirado de reojo a Ron, quién no se inmutó al hablar de Ginny, al parecer ya habían tenido esa conversación y habían llegado a la conclusión de que debía olvidarse de ella.

Lo que no sabían es que él ni siquiera había pensado en la pelirroja en los últimos días. Ya estaba más que superada, y esa preocupación que se le reflejaba en la cara no era por la menor de los Weasley, si no que era por el heredero de los Malfoy.

En eso Hermione tiene razón, eres Harry Potter ¿Qué chica no va a querer salir contigo?

¡Ronald! Si una chica sale con Harry sólo porque es él, entonces no es la chica indicada. Pero Harry, cariño, debes distraerte, salir y conocer gente nueva. Estoy segura que eso te hará bien – concluyó la castaña tomando la mano de Harry sobre la mesa.

Puede que tuviera razón, tal vez conocer a algunas chicas y tal vez acostarse con una o con otra le haría olvidar todo el asunto de Draco. ¿Pero y si con eso hacía sentir mal al rubio? Bueno, él nunca lo contactó así que de todos modos eso le hacía entender que a Malfoy no le había gustado lo que había sucedido en la cena y qué más daba, eso era mucho mejor, hacer como que no había pasado nada y punto.

Está bien, sólo si tú vas – aceptó por fin observando a Ron. Al menos si resultaba aburrido, tendría a una persona conocida con quien conversar.

Pasaron el resto del almuerzo charlando de San Mungo y de las chicas que Hermione le quería presentar. Margaret, era la que más le había preguntado por Harry, Hermione le contó que estaba muy interesada en conocerlo y que era una chica muy inteligente, era tres años mayor que ellos y fue en Ravenclaw, sólo recordaba a Harry del cuarto curso y en esa época era un chiquillo, por lo cual nunca se había interesado en él. Pero que desde el término de la guerra, lo había visto en el diario y en las revistas y lo había encontrado muy guapo. Y además, agregó Hermione, era rubia de unos hermosos ojos grises. Lo peor, pensó Harry, ya que sólo se podía imaginar a Draco con senos, lo cual lo excitaba más de lo que le aterraba.

Quedando de acuerdo en que a las 9 se aparecerían frente a Sortilegios Weasley, Harry se despidió de sus dos amigos y se marchó a Grimmauld Place. Estaba nervioso, el sólo pensar en tener que reencontrarse con Malfoy lo hacía querer vomitar todo el almuerzo. Trató de calmarse recostándose en el sofá, sí en ESE sofá. Miraba el techo, escuchando cómo el viento hacía mecer los árboles en el exterior y cuando recién había logrado poner su mente en blanco, un aleteo lo despabiló. Una lechuza color café se posó en la mesita de café y le ofreció su pata en donde traía un pergamino enrollado. Harry se la desamarró y la lechuza emprendió el vuelo majestuosamente.

El corazón le latía con fuerza, Draco al fin se había dignado a escribirle una nota. Mas su decepción fue tal al no ver la delicada caligrafía del rubio. Provenía de Ministerio de Magia, eran sus resultados del examen.

Sin esperar más y con rapidez abrió el sobre y leyó. Había aprobado. Su pecho se hinchó de orgullo y de felicidad. ¡Había aprobado!

Quería gritar de la emoción, al igual que Hermione unas horas antes. Sus padres, Sirius y Remus se sentirían tan orgullosos de él, estaba siguiendo sus pasos, estaba cumpliendo sus sueños. Quería que el reloj avanzara para poder reencontrarse con sus amigos y expresarles la felicidad que estaba sintiendo.

* * *

Totalmente renovado Harry salía de la ducha observándose en el espejo. La sonrisa enorme en su rostro lo hacía lucir diferente, sí, guapo ¿Por qué no decirlo? Se observó el torso desnudo, y más marcado por aquella semana de ejercicios ininterrumpidos. Se sentía apuesto, nunca había considerado aquello. Es decir, nunca se había detenido a pensar en si era bonito para las chicas… o para los chicos. Y ahora que se veía en el espejo le vino una oleada de egocentrismo necesario y quería ligar, conocer a una chica y traerla hasta su cama, tener sexo, sentir la misma excitación que sintió cuando se corrió bajo Draco.

Draco… ¿Por qué no podía sacarlo de su cabeza? Cada vez que lo recordaba semidesnudo, con su camisa abierta y montándole, una corriente eléctrica le recorría sus testículos y tenía que respirar hondo para que su pene no se pusiera duro.

Sin embargo, en ese momento no pudo calmarse y sin darle tantas vueltas en su cabeza se apretó su miembro, masajeándolo de arriba abajo. Pensó en la piel suave de Malfoy, en su pequeño y magnífico trasero. Lo imaginó ahí, apoyado en el lavabo de espaldas a él. Se imaginó mordiéndole el cuello y su maldita nariz recordó su aroma, lo cual lo puso más duro aún. Comenzó a sudar, y apoyándose con la otra mano en el lavabo se imaginó adentrándose en esas pálidas y maravillosas nalgas. Gimiendo por lo bajo con vergüenza, se figuró penetrando a Draco y en un par de minutos eyaculó, ensuciando el piso del baño.

¡Por la mierda! – Gritó, apoyando su cabeza en el espejo empañado. La situación se le estaba escapando de las manos y el tener que ver al rubio en media hora más no lo ayudaba en nada.

Se volvió a meter en la ducha y se bañó por tercera vez en el día.

* * *

A las nueve en punto se estaba apareciendo frente a la tienda de George, vestido con unos jeans, una camiseta y un blazer. Ron y Hermione ya se encontraban allí.

Luces guapo – le dijo Hermione, tratando de ordenarle el cabello -. Pero definitivamente tu cabello no tiene arreglo.

Eso es lo que me diferencia de los demás - le guiñó un ojo mientras Ron reía a carcajadas.

Hermione los dirigió a la taberna. Era un lugar acogedor, y al parecer era muy popular pues estaba abarrotado de magos y brujas jóvenes conversando y bebiendo cocteles. Había buena música y al caminar entre las mesas las personas se daban vuelta a mirarlos, cuchicheando entre ellos. Claro, eran el Trio de Oro, como los nombraban en la prensa.

No ha llegado nadie – les dijo Hermione luego de consultarle a una bruja por su mesa -. Pero ya deben estar por llegar, pidamos algo por mientras.

Luego de pedir unas cervezas, dos chicas llegaron junto a ellos, los saludaron y se sentaron al lado de Hermione sin dejar de conversar de San Mungo. Ron a su lado miraba aburrido alrededor del local bebiendo su cerveza. Luego de un par de minutos un chico y otra chica también se les unieron.

Se me había olvidado contarles, pero hoy llegó mi aprobación al departamento de Aurores – le dijo Harry al oído de Ron, sonriéndole.

Felicidades amigo ¡Salud! – hizo chocar su botella con la de él - ¡Oh rayos!

Harry se volteó a mirar el motivo del disgusto de Ron. Malfoy había ingresado a la taberna y observaba las mesas hasta que cruzó miradas con Harry. Sonrió de lado y caminó hasta ellos. Vestía jeans ajustados y una camiseta de mangas largas, el Gryffindor sacó su mirada de encima y la volvió a su cerveza. Su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho.

¡Weasley y Potter! Pero qué sorpresa – exclamó con su conocida voz arrastrando las palabras.

Hola Malfoy – lo saludaron los demás.

Qué guapo estás hoy – le dijo una de las chicas dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Igual que siempre – habló el chico que había llegado con ella. Draco le sonrió, también chocando su mejilla. Harry intentó parecer normal, a pesar de sentirse nervioso.

Pero, ¿cómo no estar nervioso? Si además de todo, el maldito Slytherin tomó asiento a su lado y el aroma de su perfume entró por sus fosas nasales, trayendo de vuelta los recuerdos de su sofá y de Draco sobre él contorneándose.

Tomó su botella y se la llevó a la boca, tomándose el resto de un solo sorbo.

Los demás conversaban y reían contándose anécdotas y recordando las preguntas del examen, Draco lucía normal, se le veía alegre compartiendo con los demás. Bebía vino y reía, al parecer se llevaba muy bien con el otro chico, su nombre era Matthew. Él se había cambiado de puesto con la otra chica para sentarse al lado de Malfoy y ambos charlaban muy animadamente. Harry se sentía cabreado, primero porque Draco no le había hablado en todo el rato, si siquiera lo había mirado. Es decir, se habían besado hace una semana, se habían tocado, ¡Habían estado desnudos! ¿Y el maldito ni siquiera le había preguntado cómo estaba? Y segundo, porque la chica que Hermione le había prometido presentarle no había ido.

Estaba terminando su segunda cerveza cuando Margaret junto con otro chico entraron en la taberna y se les unieron.

Ella es Margaret. Margaret, él es Harry – los presentó una risueña Hermione, haciendo que Ron se moviera un puesto para que Margaret se sentara al lado de Harry.

La chica era muy linda, era rubia de pelo largo y liso y era verdad que sus ojos eran grises, pero no del mismo gris que los ojos de Draco. Al parecer Harry se la había imaginado tan parecida al rubio que al conocerla en persona se sintió ridículamente decepcionado.

Conversaron un poco, de cosas triviales, de Hogwarts, de los profesores. Sin embargo Harry no se sentía cómodo, no paraba de mirar a Draco y a Matthew riendo y charlando muy cercanamente y no quería admitirlo, pero aquello le disgustaba. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño.

¡Con que tratando de ligarte a Margaret! – La voz de Malfoy lo pilló desprevenido. Se colocó a su lado y comenzó a orinar, como si fueran dos amigos de toda la vida, o dos desconocidos. Aquello era muy incómodo, Harry miró hacia la pared concentrado en una cerámica.

Qué te importa Malfoy – terminó de orinar y se lavó las manos.

Oh claro que me importa, ¿o crees que no sé por lo que tu cabeza dura está pasando?

¿A qué te refieres?

Besé a otro chico, ¿seré gay? Baah, mejor me acuesto con otra chica para olvidarme de todo – Draco se había acercado y acorraló al moreno entre el lavabo -. No te sorprendas, lo sé porque yo también pasé por lo mismo. Pero una vez que lo pruebas ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Malfoy estaba muy cerca y Harry sentía su aroma, lo volvía loco y su respiración en su oreja le excitaba bastante. ¿A qué rayos jugaba? Primero lo besaba, después lo ignoraba y coqueteaba con otro chico ¿y ahora qué? ¿Lo quería besar ahí en el baño?

¿Asustado Potter? – Draco estaba muy cerca, Harry podía oler el vino de sus labios. Tragó saliva y sin pensárselo demasiado lo besó otra vez sintiendo como el rubio se le apretaba más y le pasaba los brazos por detrás de su cuello.

Fue un beso desesperado, como si se hubieran estado necesitando todos estos días y a pesar de que Harry lo negara, así había sido. Aprovechó el momento de cercanía para bajar sus manos hasta el bendito trasero del Slytherin, apretándolo como lo había imaginado toda la semana.

Fue, además, el beso más excitante y peligroso que Harry había dado jamás, pues sabía que estaban en un baño público, que en cualquier momento alguien podía entrar y verlos, o peor aún, su amigo Ron.

Pero ni siquiera la posibilidad de que su mejor amigo lo pillara besando a su peor enemigo, le impidió a Harry continuar con ese peligroso juego.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8.

Las ganas que tenía Harry de volver a besar a Draco eran muchas y en ese par de segundos en que se saborearon la boca le dio vergüenza admitirlo, sin embargo trataba de luchar por mantener la cordura ante el tibio cuerpo del rubio. Una gran cantidad de pensamientos recorrían su mente a la velocidad de una snitch, quería volver a tener a Draco encima suyo y quería volver a tocar su piel, pero le asustaba pasar a la tercera base.

Abrió sus ojos para observar si el otro disfrutaba aquello y así poder juzgar por sí mismo que él también quería seguir con ese juego íntimo. Vio los ojos grises y un conocido choque eléctrico se plantó en sus testículos. ¡¿Cómo es que con tan sólo una mirada podía ponerlo duro en un segundo?!

Malfoy le sonrió de lado y bajó a su cuello, lamiéndolo sensualmente mientras Harry trataba de mandarle señales a su sistema nervioso para que su pene no le jugara la mala pasada de despertarse en un lugar público. Trató de concentrarse en algún lugar fijo del baño, aguantando la respiración, cuando sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió dando paso a Matthew, quien observando la escena cruzó miradas con Harry.

Pareces una estatua Potter, tan quieto… - habló Draco aún pegado a su cuello.

Yo… lo siento - dijo Matthew aún de pie en el umbral.

Al escuchar su voz, Malfoy se separó de Harry y volteó a mirar a su compañero, quién avergonzado salió hecho un huracán.

Discúlpame por esto - le dijo Draco apuntándose el cuello con su índice y sin más salió tras Matthew dejando a Harry con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Se miró al espejo y notó una leve marca roja en su cuello, se la tocó con suavidad aún sintiendo el aroma del perfume de Malfoy en sus fosas nasales.

¡Bastardo! - Gritó por lo bajo apoyándose en el lavabo. ¿Qué se creía? Lo seguía hasta el baño, lo besaba, le dejaba una marca y se marchaba tras otro chico. ¿Tal vez estaban juntos?

Trató de calmar su respiración y se volvió a escudriñar la pequeña mancha roja, dentro del local estaba mayormente oscuro, así que dudaba que los demás se dieran cuenta. Se giró sobre sus talones listo para volver donde sus amigos, cuando Ron apareció por el umbral de la puerta.

¿Estás bien? Llevas un buen rato aquí.

Algo me cayó mal al estómago creo - Harry estaba sorprendido por la facilidad con que últimamente su mente formulaba mentiras tan rápido.

Tal vez el almuerzo de hoy… ¿Y qué tal Margaret? - le cuestionó Ron pasando por su lado y Harry puso su mano velozmente en el chupetón, nervioso. El pelirrojo comenzó a orinar sin prestarle la más mínima importancia a su notorio nerviosismo. Tal vez pensaba que sólo se debía a la chica rubia que lo esperaba de vuelta en la mesa.

Pues está bien, es muy linda y simpática…

¿Y? ¿Crees que tal vez esta noche suceda algo?

No creo Ron, tú sabes que no soy así…

Quiere ir a tu casa amigo, me lo ha dicho, pero tienes que dar el siguiente paso tú. ¡Vamos! Un revolcón no estaría nada de mal, es bastante guapa… tiene unos tremendos… - el pelirrojo hizo el típico gesto de senos, con sus manos.

No quería nada con Margaret, sobre todo porque recién la había conocido. ¿Invitarla a su casa? ¿No sería mucho? Él era muy aprensivo con su espacio personal, en general porque era una figura pública y aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, la mayoría de los magos y brujas de Gran Bretaña pagarían por poder entrar en su casa, por el sólo hecho de ser Potter.

Ni hablar, no tengo problemas en conocerla mejor - mintió, en realidad en esos momentos sólo pensaba en el maldito Malfoy y sólo quería averiguar si tenía alguna relación con ese Matthew -. Tal vez, más adelante… quién sabe.

Bueno… allá tú, hice lo que pude - dijo su amigo lavándose las manos -. ¿Te encontraste con Malfoy acá?

Harry abrió de par en par sus ojos, volviendo a tapar su cuello con su mano.

¿Cómo lo sabes? - soltó de inmediato Harry, sintiendo un calor agolparse en sus mejillas.

Pues porque cuando tú viniste, él también vino y bueno, no lo sé, como Hermione me contó que el otro día se quedó a dormir en tu casa y todo eso - Harry cada vez se ponía más rojo, ¿a dónde iba a parar esa conversación? ¿Acaso Ron sabía algo? ¿Acaso Matthew les dijo lo que acababa de ver? - Y en verdad no creo lo que Hermione dice.

¿Qué cosa?

Que Malfoy y tú son amigos, es decir, que hablan y eso - continuó su amigo -. ¿De qué temas se puede hablar con ese maldito hurón?

Pues de los mismos temas que hablamos tú y yo, es una persona normal Ron, ya deja de quedarte en el pasado - respiró aliviado, al menos no sospechaba nada más -. Y no lo sé, yo estaba en el cubículo, ya te dije, me dolía el estómago - volvió a mentir sin ningún remordimiento.

Lo siento, es que yo al contrario que tú aún recuerdo todos los malditos insultos que nos decía, sabes que me apestan los hijitos de papá…

Ya basta, volvamos a la mesa, no hace falta recordar los malos días - lo interrumpió Harry, en realidad nunca le habían molestado los improperios del pelirrojo hacia Malfoy, pero después de haberlo casi "hecho" con él le hacía sentir que no debía permitir más palabrotas hacia su persona, a pesar de que el muy bastardo lo hubiera plantado todo caliente en el baño de un bar.

Estás bien capullo, de todas formas él y el otro muchacho se acaban de ir, sin despedirse, para variar la mala educación.

Así que al final sí se habían ido juntos, Harry se estaba armando toda una película en su cabeza: Matthew y él de seguro estaban juntos y al pillarlos en el baño se marchó y por supuesto el rubio lo siguió para explicarle lo que había visto. _Veamos qué puedes decirle_ , se dijo. Porque no podía negar lo que había sucedido: se estaban casi devorando. El orgullo del azabache brotaba por sus poros, Matthew no podía contra el Niño Que Vivió.

Volvió a tomar asiento al lado de Margaret, con una gran sonrisa boba en su rostro. Margaret le sonreía de vuelta, tal vez pensaba que ese gesto era por ella.

¿Y los demás? - le preguntó haciéndose el tonto.

No lo sé, Malfoy salió tras Matthew, tal vez están fumando.

¿Y tú fumas?

No ¿Y tú?

A veces - volvió a mentir, nunca le gustó el cigarrillo, la verdad es que ese era un hábito que venía de los muggles, algunos magos de familias muggles lo hacían o lo mezclaban con el acto de fumar tabaco en pipa -. Iré a acompañarlos, ya regreso.

Se levantó rápido, no quería que Margaret lo siguiera pues obviamente no pretendía fumar, sólo quería ir a escudriñar qué sucedía con los chicos. Caminó entre las mesas hasta llegar a la entrada, salió y sus oídos sintieron el alivio del silencio nocturno. Afuera habían grupitos de personas fumando y conversando, Harry caminó un poco y se apoyó en una pared cercana, los magos y brujas se voltearon a mirarlo. Ojeó entre las personas pero no vio rastros de Draco ni de Matthew y su corazón se le apretó. Tal vez se habían ido juntos, tal vez Draco le mintió, tal vez Matthew lo perdonó y tal vez ahora el maldito estaba tocándolo y besándolo de la misma forma en que él añoraba que lo hiciera con su cuerpo. Una ola de ira se adueñó de su organismo y sintió ganas de golpear la muralla. Odiaba tener que admitir que se estaba volviendo loco por volver a sentir ese roce con Malfoy, ¿tan rápido una persona puede convertirse en gay? ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! No estaba listo para salir del clóset. Iba a entrar a los Aurores, ¿cómo se tomaría la noticia el Mundo Mágico si se enteraran de aquello? ¿Y sus amigos? ¿Y los Weasley? ¿Y Ginny?

Estaba comenzando a desesperarse y a hiperventilar cuando de repente vio una figura conocida acercándose en la oscuridad. Era Draco, con su caminar altanero y su delgada figura, se acercaba a él. Ya había notado su presencia y no le despegaba la mirada. No supo cómo, pero en un par de segundos Draco lo había agarrado de un brazo y lo llevaba entre unos callejones, el ruido de las voces se alejaban y las luces se hacían más tenues. Harry lo seguía en silencio, la ira se había disipado con el sólo toque de la mano del rubio. Y de un momento a otro se detuvo y con la misma desesperación de unos minutos atrás, arrinconó a Harry entre su cuerpo y una dura pared de ladrillos y le comió la boca. El pelinegro estaba extasiado, la lengua de Draco chocaba con la suya de manera deliciosa, era tanto el deseo que parecía tener que sus dientes chocaron, lo cual les hizo sonreír a ambos dentro del beso.

Matthew y tú… - habló Harry luego de poder recobrar la respiración.

¿Estás celoso Potter? - le preguntó Draco con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

No, pero quiero saber - soltó.

¿Y qué hay de Margaret? - volvió a cuestionarle Malfoy, colocando ambas manos en la pared, arrinconando aún más a Harry.

¿Qué tiene que ver Margaret?

"Al fin voy a conocer a Harry Potter" "¿Crees que me encuentre bonita?" "¡Ay es tan guapo!" - agregó Draco haciendo una imitación de la voz de Margaret -. Es una boba.

Pues a mí me pareció interesante, es muy guapa - dijo Harry, sólo para ver la expresión del rubio. Sonrió satisfecho cuando el semblante de Draco cambió a uno serio.

¿Y entonces qué hacías esperándome afuera del bar como un perrito faldero? - le susurró al oído, lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

El Slytherin tenía razón, sus actos lo delataban, le había demostrado sin ningún disimulo que estaba dispuesto a seguir con ese peligroso juego. La mano de Draco le agarró el pene por encima de la ropa y fue cuando Harry notó que estaba durísimo y no sabía desde hacía cuánto.

Malfoy no sigas - le dijo ahogando un gemido.

¿Estás seguro? Eso no es lo que tu amigo de ahí abajo parece querer.

¡Rayos! Sí quería, quería seguir, pero no ahí, era muy arriesgado. Malfoy ya le estaba bajando la cremallera, con una sola mano, como todo un experto.

Ahhh… - Harry dejó escapar un ronco gemido cuando la mano fría del rubio se enroscó sobre su pene.

Shhh, trata de no meter ruido - le hizo callar, plantándole otro magnífico beso sin dejar de masturbarlo.

Harry comenzaba a desesperarse, no quería correrse ahí en plena calle, ¿qué pasaría si alguna persona los viera?, o peor aún, ¿si algún periodista o paparazzi les tomara unas fotografías y luego aparecieran en las portadas de la mayoría de las revistas de chismes? Pero por otro lado estaba tan o más excitado que la vez anterior en su casa, tal vez el peligro de ser descubiertos lo ponía más caliente de lo normal y al parecer a Malfoy también. Repentinamente y sin que Harry lo notara, sintió la tibia respiración del rubio en su glande y una ola de calor se le subió al rostro. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Draco lo miró desde abajo, hincado y le mostró su ya conocida sonrisa de lado y acto seguido se metió su falo hasta la mitad, como para probarlo y luego se lo sacó. El azabache cerró sus ojos cuando sintió la humedad de la boca de Malfoy, avergonzado; no podía mirarlo, pues para él aquella escena era demasiado surrealista. Sus piernas temblaron cuando sintió de nueva cuenta cómo Draco lamía el glande, saboreando el pre semen y volvía a meterse otra vez su pene en la boca, esta vez hasta más adentro, chupando y enroscando su lengua diestramente. Harry se atrevió a abrir sus ojos para observar, tratando de aguantar cada gemido que se arriesgaba a salir de sus cuerdas vocales. Draco tenía sus ojos cerrados, concentrado en la felación. Con su mano derecha se ayudaba para brindar el mayor placer posible lo cual funcionaba al cien, pues el pelinegro echó a volar cada pensamiento que había en su cabeza y sólo quería que Malfoy se la chupara hasta el final de sus días. Al cabo de unos minutos Harry comenzó un vaivén, simulando una penetración, ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba en el éxtasis máximo, tanto que luego de un rato tomó a Malfoy de su suave cabello platinado, guiando sus movimientos al compás del vaivén.

Se le escaparon uno que otro gemido, pero ya no importaba, no importaba nada. ¡Que los vieran, los paparazzi, Ron, Hermione o hasta el mismísimo Ministro de Magia! Sólo quería sentir la húmeda boca del bastardo Slytherin por siempre en su pene.

Cuando el primer espasmo del pronto orgasmo llegó, su cerebro volvió a encenderse. No quería correrse en la boca de Malfoy, cuando Ginny le practicaba sexo oral, siempre le decía que no le gustaba que Harry eyaculara en su boca y por ese motivo pensaba que era de cierta forma irrespetuoso, a pesar de lo no tan respetuosos que estaban siendo ambos en aquel momento.

Malfoy… detén… - balbuceó Harry tomándolo del mentón para que se levantara.

Vamos a otro lugar - le pidió Draco poniéndose de pie y el azabache sintió cómo se enfriaba la piel en su pene.

Pero… no puedo sólo irme, debo avisarles a Hermione y a R…

Oh por favor, ya estás grande y ellos no son tus padres como para que…

Lo sé, pero se preocuparán - lo interrumpió Harry, sintiendo que la erección comenzaba a doblegarse.

¡Vamos! Por una vez en tu vida toma tus propias decisiones - Malfoy se estaba comenzando a cabrear. Con el torso de su mano se limpió la saliva de su boca -. No me vas a dejar así ¿o sí?

Se pegó al cuerpo de Harry, haciéndole sentir el bulto dentro de sus apretados pantalones, y al igual que la vez anterior comenzó a frotar su erección contra el pene desnudo del Gryffindor.

Vaya cómo te gusta hacer eso - Harry se iba a volver loco, no podía llegar a entender por qué el heredero Malfoy lucía tan sexy ante sus ojos. Es decir, sólo era otro chico, con los mismos genitales, ¡Por qué, Merlín, le hacía sentir tan malditamente prendido!

Vamos, no me hagas suplicarte, ya me he arrodillado, ¿qué más quieres?

Eres un… Está bien, vamos a mi casa.

Y así tal y como estaban Harry los hizo aparecerse en su recamara, Draco se abalanzó hasta atrapar de nueva cuenta sus labios, chupando y mordiendo a su antojo.

¿Qué diría mi jodido padre si supiera que estoy en la maldita habitación de Harry Potter? - Habló el platinado luego de separarse y recobrar el aliento, mirando alrededor.

Tantas palabrotas Malfoy, ¿con esa boquita besas?

Y con esta boquita te hice la mejor mamada que te han hecho en la vida - sonrió Draco metiendo sus manos bajo la camiseta de Harry y empujándolo ambos cayeron sobre la cama.

Lamió su oreja, como antes y su cuello. Había descubierto que Potter gemía más cuando atacaba esa parte de su cuerpo. Sus manos aún tanteando bajo la camiseta, llegaron hasta las tetillas del moreno y suavemente las masajeó con sus índices. Se acomodó sobre él, posicionando sus piernas al costado de su cuerpo, montándolo. Le encantaba sentirse dueño de la situación. Harry estaba disfrutando esas nuevas caricias, nunca se hubiera imaginado el placer que causaba que le tocaran ahí. Draco comenzó a moverse haciendo que sus erecciones se rozaran sobre sus ropas y con la misma sonrisa de satisfacción sacó del bolsillo su propia varita.

¿Qué haces? - Preguntó Harry entre asustado y extrañado.

Tranquilo, no te cruciaré ni nada parecido.

Un suave movimiento de varita sobre el torso de Harry hizo desaparecer su blazer y su camiseta, dejándolo semi desnudo en un sólo segundo.

¿Por qué sabes este tipo de hechizos? - dijo el Gryffindor sorprendido, incorporándose para observar cómo su ropa había desaparecido.

Alguien me lo enseñó y tú eres la primera persona con que lo pruebo - dijo complacido Draco, observando el maravilloso cuerpo que tenía debajo -. Vaya Potter, estás más marcado, me gusta - continuó recorriendo cada trozo de piel con sus finas manos.

Harry se ruborizó ante esas palabras, era halagador escuchar a alguien decirlo, aún más si provenían de la propia boca del heredero Malfoy. Con el mismo encantamiento de antes los anteojos del pelinegro también desaparecieron.

¿Qué tienes contra mis gafas?

Debo confesarte que nunca me gustaron tus feas gafas.

Pero sin ellas no veo casi nada.

Mejor así...

El Slytherin volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de Harry, comenzando otra sesión de apasionados besos. El moreno se estaba volviendo a descentrar, y la excitación volvía a envolverlo, causándole unas ganas desesperadas de también querer tocar. Así que posó sus manos en el trasero del platinado, y luego sin la más mínima cautela le desabrochó el pantalón y se los bajó hasta donde sus rodillas se lo permitieron, con bóxer incluído. Y así, piel expuesta volvió a masajear las nalgas que lo estaban volviendo loco.

¿Qué tienes con mi culo Potter?

Oh cállate.

Draco soltó una carcajada poniéndose de pie con dificultad. Harry trató de mirarlo, pero era inútil, no sólo porque no tenía sus anteojos, si no además porque la habitación estaba oscura, sólo la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana abierta iluminaba la delgada figura de Malfoy. Intentando enfocar notó que Draco se estaba desnudando, primero los pantalones y después su camiseta y luego, varita en mano terminó de desnudar a Harry, quien avergonzado notó cómo el rubio le devoraba con la mirada su pene erecto.

Volvió a caer sobre su cuerpo y le besó el cuello, los hombros, las tetillas, el ombligo hasta llegar a su falo, Harry sintió la cálida respiración y luego la lengua de Draco, lamiéndole toda la extensión, como si fuera un perro bebiendo agua. Se estremeció.

Para - dijo el azabache, comenzaba a comprender que a Malfoy le gustaba tener el control, pero su orgullo de león parecía no querer aceptarlo. El platinado se irguió, sorprendido -. Ya basta de creer que vas a mandar en mi cama.

Y con un rápido movimiento, hizo que rodaran sus cuerpos para quedar esta vez sobre él. Se sentía increíble cómo sus pieles desnudas se rozaban y que cada toque hacía que se excitaran cada vez más.

Oh Potter, no te creas la muerte, mira que aquí tú no eres más que un niñato que recién acaba de descubrir que la varita no sólo funciona para hacer encantamientos.

A Harry le hizo gracia el chiste y se rio escondiéndose en el cuello de Malfoy. De todas formas tenía un poco de razón, él tenía todas las de perder, pues no tenía idea de cómo seguir. ¿Estaba dispuesto a hacerle sexo oral a otro hombre?

Mientras le besaba el cuello, esa pregunta le revoloteaba en la cabeza. Hasta que, luego de que a Draco se le escapara un agudo gemido (como de chica, pensó Harry), se decidió a continuar. Si el estúpido Malfoy lo había hecho, entonces él también lo haría; no iba a dejar que una maldita serpiente le ganara.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9.

No podía ser tan terrible ¿cierto? Sólo tenía que chupar y succionar. Estaba nervioso, era como si el simple hecho de sacar la lengua para saborear el pene de Malfoy lo hiciera gay sin poder retractarse nunca más en su vida.

\- No es necesario que lo hagas si no quieres - escuchó a Draco decirle mientras se apoyaba en sus codos.

Harry se sentía repentinamente obligado a continuar aquello, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Más que su vida, era su orgullo: "Si él lo hizo, ¿por qué yo no?"  
Sacó su lengua despacio y lamió el glande. Sentía la mirada del rubio contemplando cada movimiento suyo y eso lo ponía más nervioso aún, sin embargo mantuvo la compostura y acto seguido engulló hasta donde pudo el caliente miembro, tratando de evitar rozarlo con sus dientes, pues sabía lo incómodo que aquello resultaba.

\- ¡Oh maldito Potter! - Gimió fuerte Malfoy y Harry ya comenzaba a entender que su compañero era bastante parlanchín en la cama, esbozó una sonrisa como pudo y continuó chupando. Con una mano agarró la base, ya que con su boca no alcanzaba a llegar hasta ahí y masturbó suavemente.

Draco había comenzado a emitir gritos roncos y a maldecir de vez en cuando y en su mente Harry trataba de comprender por qué ese áspero sonido que salía de la boca del rubio lo ponía tan caliente. Con su otra mano libre tomó su propio falo, masturbándose a la vez que Malfoy tiraba de su pelo para guiarlo en el ritmo que él quería.

Siguió succionando, al fin y al cabo no era tan terrible como se había imaginado, no tenía mal sabor, un tanto salado pero no asqueroso ni mucho menos. Al cabo de un rato, cuando ya sentía un cansancio en su espalda por la posición en que se encontraba, comprendió que el orgasmo de su compañero estaba pronto. Él tiró fuerte de sus cabellos y se incorporó, sin embargo Harry no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo así, no iba a hacer su "trabajo" a medias, entonces apretó con más fuerzas y enroscó su lengua alrededor.

\- Potter, me vengo… - balbuceó el Slytherin y la tensión en su pene dio paso a un líquido caliente y salado que llenó la boca de Harry -. Lo siento...

El azabache estaba entre aturdido y confundido y optó por tragar el viscoso líquido, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de su mano. Se sentía excitado, su erección estaba al rojo vivo, sin embargo no sabía cómo seguir. Era un poco frustrante, "hubiera sido más fácil si Malfoy fuera una chica", pensó, porque sólo tenía que abrirle las piernas y penetrarla. Pero en vez de eso el rubio sólo tenía ese agujero, ese pequeño agujero que él toda su vida había usado para defecar. ¡Cómo rayos a alguien puede caberle un pene ahí!

\- Ven acá - se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Draco, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Pero Harry estaba casi petrificado -. Vamos, no te hagas el difícil, no haremos nada que no quieras, te lo prometo.

Draco dio unas palmaditas al colchón, invitándolo a acostarse a su lado y el pelinegro obedeció. Posó sus labios sobre los suyos y lo besó con dulzura lo cual funcionó muy bien pues el nerviosismo fue desapareciendo de a poco y su pene comenzó a palpitar urgido por atención.

\- ¿Pasó? - preguntó Malfoy acariciándole los testículos con sus suaves dedos.  
\- ¿Cómo estuve?  
\- ¿De qué hablas?  
\- De la mamada - soltó sin pensarlo.  
\- En realidad estuvo bien. Muy bien para ser la primera vez - Harry esbozó una gran sonrisa -. ¿O es que no era la primera vez? ¡No me digas que se la chupaste a Diggory!  
\- Qué cosas dices, ¡No, nunca se la había chupado a un hombre! - Gritó Harry riendo fuerte y colocándose sobre Draco.

Volvieron a besarse, durante unos largos minutos, tomando aire de vez en cuando para volver a comerse las bocas. Harry comenzó un vaivén rozando ambos penes, creía que se iba a volver loco de excitación y para evitar gemir mordisqueaba el delicioso cuello pálido.

\- ¿Por qué Diggory? - soltó de repente.  
Porque cuando rememoro los buenos tiempos de la escuela, siempre recuerdo que él era el más guapo de Hogwarts.  
\- ¿Más que yo?  
\- Hmm, no lo sé, puede que esté cambiando de opinión - notó a Draco reír satisfecho, no veía mucho sin sus malditas gafas, estaba pensando seriamente en usar las lentillas que le había recomendado Hermione.

El platinado volvió a montarlo y como si fuera un deja vu empezó a contonearse tal y como lo había hecho la vez pasada en su sofá. Volvía a estar empalmado y sus cuerpos sudaban a la par. Esta vez, a diferencia de la vez pasada, Harry movía sus caderas siguiendo el ritmo y con los ojos cerrados se imaginó penetrándolo duro. Aspiró con brío el aroma del Slytherin y se embriagó con él, apretó fuertemente sus nalgas y con un sonoro grito eyaculó sobre su abdomen.

Draco cayó exhausto a su lado, respirando entrecortado. Harry percibió una especie de culpa en su pecho, en vez del sentimiento de relajación que provoca el post orgasmo. Comprendía que el rubio podría estar sintiéndose insatisfecho, pues aún no se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso, no porque no quisiera, si no por no saber cómo hacerlo. Se sentía un completo inútil frente al tema y lo peor es que no tenía a quién preguntarle ni sabía dónde "investigar" acerca de eso.

\- ¿En qué piensas? - preguntó Draco poniéndose de pie.  
\- En que debo ser el chico más aburrido con el que te hayas acostado… bueno no lo sé… - balbuceó Harry, sonrojándose.  
\- ¿De qué carajos hablas? - volvió a preguntar colocándose los bóxer y observando a su compañero quien con su varita hacía desaparecer el semen de ambos cuerpos -. Lo dices como si me acostara con un chico diferente cada noche.  
\- No no no, no he dicho eso… es sólo…  
\- Vamos Potter, deja esa vergüenza de una vez porque en verdad no te viene. Dime qué es lo que tu cabeza rajada está pensando - el rubio se sentó en el borde de la cama.  
\- Vamos, no seas así, sabes bien qué es lo que pienso - "no me hagas decirlo, maldita serpiente", se dijo a sí mismo.  
\- Quiero oírlo de tus labios - dijo Malfoy sonriendo ladinamente.  
\- Bueno, tú sabes que nunca he tenido sexo con un hombre, sin embargo sé que lo que hemos hecho tú y yo ni siquiera se acerca a lo que en realidad se "debe" hacer - soltó las palabras rápidamente.  
\- ¿Y qué es lo que se "debe" hacer? - Draco se había acercado de rodillas al lado de Harry y le miraba divertido.  
\- Bueno… - el pelinegro tanteó la mesita de noche en busca de sus gafas, sin mayor éxito -. ¿Por qué eres así, bastardo?

Harry le agarró por las muñecas colocando su cuerpo encima, sin embargo Draco trató de resistirse, soltando unas risitas de vez en cuando.

\- Respóndeme o haré desaparecer tus gafas - dijo cuando al fin se soltó, levantando sobre su cabeza las redondas gafas de Harry  
\- ¡Cabrón! - Gritó tratando de alcanzarlas, pero Malfoy se puso de pie, alejándose de la cama.  
\- No lo intentes, porque voy en serio - apuntó las gafas con su varita y las hizo desaparecer. Harry guardó silencio -. ¿Qué es lo que se debe hacer?  
\- Metértela - dijo sin más, cruzándose de brazos y Draco dejó escapar una carcajada sonora.  
\- ¿Metérmela? ¿Por qué a mí? - se volvió a acercar montándose de nueva cuenta sobre el Gryffindor -. ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo soy al que se la meten?

Harry no supo qué responder, en realidad tenía razón. ¿Por qué había dicho esa estupidez? Pero por otro lado, ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Que de haber otra oportunidad de acostarse con Malfoy tendría que dejar que le metiera su maldito miembro en su trasero? El tan sólo imaginar lo incómodo y doloroso de la situación lo hizo ponerse pálido.

\- ¡Ja ja ja! Deberías verte tu cara, estás blanco como fantasma. Tranquilo, sólo estoy bromeando contigo, si no quieres nadie te va a obligar. Yo también pasé por esto Potter, pero al final no es tan terrible como uno se lo imagina -. Draco le dio un fugaz beso, dejando a Harry totalmente anonadado y metido en sus pensamientos.

El Slytherin entró al baño y salió luego de unos minutos. Comenzó a reunir su ropa.

\- ¿Qué haces? - le cuestionó Harry reaccionando al fin.  
\- Me voy a casa… supongo. A menos que no quieras - sonrió de lado.  
\- Quédate a dormir, ya es bastante tarde - se sorprendió a sí mismo al oírse decir aquella frase, era una estupidez pues sabía que Draco se aparecería en su casa sano y salvo sin correr peligro alguno.  
\- Lo que El Elegido desee - se burló Malfoy soltando su ropa y acostándose a su lado.

Harry se acomodó bajo las sábanas, debatiéndose entre abrazar o no a Malfoy, hasta que sin previo aviso fue él quien le pasó un brazo por encima suyo, y Harry sintió cómo se apegaba a su espalda. Se acopló a su cuerpo, percibiendo la piel desnuda adherirse a su espalda, provocando un tibio sentimiento de relajo y suspiró.

\- Me gusta tu aroma… - susurró el Gryffindor, cerrando sus ojos.  
\- Nunca me habían pedido que me quede a dormir…

Malfoy posó su rostro en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello de Harry y poco a poco ambos se quedaron dormidos.

_

Tres golpes en la puerta hicieron al chico de pelo azabache abrir los ojos con dificultad. Se desperezó y se giró en su cama tratando de enfocar, vio la figura de Malfoy quien le dio la espalda y se tapó del todo con las sábanas. Recordó la noche anterior y cayó en cuenta de que no le había devuelto sus gafas y cuando se disponía a despertarlo oyó unos gritos tras la puerta de su cuarto.

\- ¡Harry por Merlín! ¿Estás ahí? ¿Estás bien? - su corazón comenzó a latir desesperado al escuchar la voz de Hermione, tocaba la puerta insistentemente.

Agobiado y sin saber qué hacer se puso de pie buscando a duras penas sus bóxer, o un pantalón. Observó cómo Draco se desperezaba aún sin comprender lo que sucedía.

\- ¡Harry por favor, responde o tiraré la puerta! - continuaba gritando su amiga.

\- ¡Ya salgo Herm, dame un minuto! - soltó Harry asustado de sólo imaginar que Hermione pudiera verlo desnudo en su cama con Malfoy -. Quédate aquí, por favor, seguramente quiere saber por qué me fui ayer sin decirles nada - dijo, esta vez dirigiéndose a Malfoy, quien rodó los ojos.  
\- Actúan como tus padres, qué agotador - se burló el rubio.  
\- Sólo se preocupan. ¿Me harías el favor de hacer aparecer mi ropa?  
\- A su orden Mi Lord - dijo entre risas Malfoy haciendo girar su varita.  
\- Shh, va a oírnos - susurró -. Faltan mis gafas.  
\- Un segundo - el rubio se puso de pie y rápidamente se colocó su camiseta, acto seguido hizo aparecer las gafas de Harry quien se las colocó sintiendo la mejor de las satisfacciones al poder observar al fin nítidamente a su alrededor.

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, cruzando los dedos para que Hermione no atara cabos y descubriera que estaba teniendo una aventura con su némesis. Su amiga se encontraba con rostro preocupado, pero cuando comprobó que Harry estaba bien su semblante se tornó más tranquilo.

\- ¡Ya me estaba imaginando lo peor! - comenzó de nuevo con su aguda voz.  
\- Lo siento, de verdad siento haberme ido sin decirles nada.  
\- ¿Qué sucedió? Nos quedamos muy preocupados. Yo quería venir de inmediato para saber si estabas bien, pero Ronald me dijo que tal vez estabas con alguien, que no te molestáramos. Pero yo sé que tú no eres de los que conocen a una chica y la traen así hasta su casa, por eso apenas desperté vine a verte.  
\- Tranquila, Ron está en lo correcto - dijo Harry sonriendo, pero luego se calló sonrojándose. No estaba preparado para contarle a sus amigos aún.  
\- ¿Estás con una chica?

"Algo así", pensó.

\- Sí, la conocí afuera y conversamos un rato y bueno… una cosa llevó a la otra… - mintió descaradamente.  
\- Vaya - Hermione no sabía si reír o llamarle la atención -. ¿Y ella está aquí ahora?  
\- Sí, pero supongo que ya se querrá ir a su casa - respondió rápidamente, rascándose la cabeza y esperando que Hermione no le siguiera preguntando más cosas acerca de la "chica" que acababa de inventar.  
\- Bueno, no los molesto más, sólo quería salir de la duda, y ahora que te veo me puedo ir tranquila - rió incómoda -. Sé de una buena poción que te borra esas marcas rojas en menos de una hora.

Harry se sonrojó por completo, ya empezaba a comprender que Malfoy tenía una manía con dejar marcas en el cuerpo.

\- Hasta luego entonces - se despidió.  
\- Sí, hasta luego, ya nos contarás en qué estás metido - dijo Hermione levantando las cejas para luego desaparecer frente a Harry, quien respiró aliviado.

Al entrar de nueva cuenta a su cuarto, vio a Malfoy observando por la ventana.

\- Maldita sabelotodo, quién no conoce sobre esa poción - dijo con desdén, Harry lo notó un tanto molesto.  
\- Pues yo no tenía idea, aunque de tener más cuidado con tus dientes, tal vez no sería necesario tener que utilizarla - dijo Harry a modo de broma.  
\- Pues disculpa, entonces - Malfoy estaba molesto y Harry no entendía cómo había cambiado su ánimo de un momento a otro. Comenzó a vestirse en silencio, ante la atenta mirada del pelinegro.  
\- ¿No te quedarás a desayunar? - le preguntó sin saber qué más decir.  
\- ¿Estás seguro que quieres que me quede más tiempo?  
\- Pues… no lo sé - balbuceó sin poder procesar sus pensamientos.  
\- ¡Listo! Ahí tienes tu respuesta.

Harry estaba totalmente anonadado, no entendía el repentino cambio de humor del Slytherin aunque tampoco entendía las estupideces que salían de su boca, una detrás de otra.

\- ¡Pues sí quiero que te quedes a desayunar! ¡Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan altanero! - gritó Harry sin despegar su mirada de las acciones del rubio.  
\- ¡No me levantes la voz Potter! No soy ningún amiguito tuyo, y tampoco soy una puta cualquiera como se lo insinuaste a Granger.  
\- Por favor Malfoy, fue sólo una forma de salir del incómodo momento. No es nada en contra tuyo, no pienso que seas eso que acabas de decir - se acercó al delgado cuerpo de Malfoy y le tomó por los hombros.

Draco lo miró con sus ojos grises, sin pestañear y a Harry se le vino el mundo abajo, su mirada era hipnotizante y a la vez era como una ventana a sus sentimientos. En ellos podía observar los mayores temores del rubio y no estaba usando legeremancia, no, era como una conección con el alma misma de Malfoy. Su estómago se le apretó cuando trató de zafarse de su agarre y como si su vida dependiera de ello, Harry lo besó, apreciando cómo el Slytherin se fundía lentamente.

\- Ya nos volveremos a ver - dijo Draco soltándose de las manos de Harry -. Primero pon en orden tus pensamientos, tus dudas y tus convicciones.

Y desapareció de la habitación dejando a Harry con el sabor de sus labios en su boca y con el aroma de su piel en sus fosas nasales. Con miles de tormentosos pensamientos sobre lo que acababa de decirle. No se estaba enamorando, como pensó dentro de su desesperación en primera instancia. Era otro tipo de sentimiento, como cuando estás soñando algo muy real y repentinamente te das cuenta que se trata de un sueño y entonces puedes ir creando la historia a tu antojo y no quieres despertar porque puedes tener todo lo que siempre has querido. Eso sentía, estaba conociendo a un nuevo Malfoy, una persona divertida, ambos congeniaban sorprendentemente, sin embargo tenía esa sensación de que no era real, de que en cualquier momento iba a tener que despertar y tenía miedo de asumir que le estaba gustando estar con él.

Se tiró en la cama rodando y respirando hondo el aroma de las almohadas. Miró alrededor confundido e intrigado. Pensando en el día en que esa maldita lechuza le había traído la carta de Malfoy y considerando si tal vez estaba empezando a sentir cosas por él.


End file.
